Ange Déchu
by gabriellelioncourt
Summary: Fic se passant au temps des maraudeurs. Prostitution, viol, yaoi,idées suicidaires bref vous êtes au courant. Slash SevRem.
1. Chapter 1

Une silouhette sombre et androgyne déambulait le long du trottoir. Les néons des maisons de passe environnantes éclairant ses pas. Cette ombre tremblait de froid, contrairement aux autres prostituées, elle n'était pas habillée de vêtements aguicheurs mais d'un simple jean noir de femme et d'une longue chemise blanche lui tombait au dessus des genoux. Ses longs cheveux noirs de la même couleur que ses yeux légèrement maquillés encadraient son visage pâle.  
Une voiture s'arrêtat devant le jeune homme qui parut partagé entre la crainte et le soulagement. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et l'observa d'un oeil inquisiteur. Il passa un bras par la fenêtre et attrapa un pan de la chemise du jeune homme pour le soulever. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et l'homme dans la voiture eu un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda-t-il quand même. Le jeune homme se rapprocha en reprenant une expression impassible.

- Ce que vous voulez, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants et passa son bras derrière lui pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Avec un nouveau soupir agacé l'homme fouilla ses poches et lui fourra plusieurs billets dans les mains.

- ça te suffit?

- Oui, dit le jeune homme en faisant disparaître les billets si vite que le conducteur se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le jeune homme monta à l'arrière et claqua la porte.

Une heure plus tard

L'ombre grelottante marchait dans une banlieue miteuse et déserte, trébuchant de temps à autre. Tout à coup il s'arrêtat et s'appuya au mur comme un homme ivre. D'un geste rendu rapide par l'habitude il s'enfonça deux doigts dans la gorge et se fit vomir. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, savourant l'obscurité et le calme ambiant. Puis il se redressa calmement, il ne tremblait même plus, il se remit en marche et rentra dans un pavillon encore plus miteux que les autres.  
Il referma calmement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il traversa le salon encombré sur la pointe des pieds et cherché à tâtons l'escalier. Il commença à monter toujours silencieusement mais le bois de l'escalier craqua sous ses pieds. Un aboiement de chien perça le silence et une forme noire s'agita sur le canapé.

- Ta gueule! éructa une voix. Une canette fusa et atterrit sur le museau du chien qui se recoucha aussitôt en boule. La forme noire se leva et alluma la lumière. Immédiatement, le regard de l'homme se posa sur son fils, toujours immobile dans l'escalier.

- Viens là! ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme obéit immédiatement et s'approcha de son père, restant tout de même hors de portée.

- Alors? lança hargneusement le père, tu essayais de te planquer?

- Non je ne voulais pas te réveiller, répondit le jeune homme qui essayait de maîtriser sa voix. Le père eut un rictus.

- Mais oui c'est ça... donne-moi ton fric et disparaît.

Le jeune homme fouilla nerveusement ses poches et en sortit les billets que son père lui arracha des mains. Il commença à s'éloigner mais l'homme le retint par un bras.

- Quoi c'est tout? gronda-t-il dangeureusement.

- Ou..oui bégaya le jeune homme en essayant de se libérer doucement de l'emprise de son père mais celui-ci lui tordit le bras. Le jeune homme se ploya comme une brindille. Le père se pinça l'arête du nez de son autre main.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

- Il n'y avait personne, ce n'est pas ma faute, je te jure j'ai attendu, dit rapidement lejeune homme toujours plié en deux.

- C'est pas une excuse, lança l'homme en lui envoyant un coups de pied dans le ventre, le mettant à genoux. La prochaine fois tu y resteras toute la nuit sur ton foutu trottoir, jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves!

Il lâcha le bras de son fils qui s'écroula par terre et lui envoya plusiers coups de pieds dans les côtes. Puis il déboucla sa ceinture avec une lenteur calculée et adressa un rictus à son fils. Tout à coup il fit siffler la boucle de sa ceinture dans les airs et l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le dos décharné de son fils. Il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à le faire crier. Il attendit que celui ci se mette à supplier pour qu'il se décide à arrêter. Il regarda quelques instants le corps sanguinolant de son fils.

- Lève toi ordonna-t-il calmement. Le jeune homme bougea et parvint à s'agenouiller devant son père. Celui-ci lui envoya un dernier coup dans les côtes et monta.

- Tu me fais vomir lança-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière et de disparaître dans l'escalier. Le jeune homme se recorquevilla sur le carrelage glacé et souillé.  
Une chouette entra par la cheminée et laissa tomber une lettre sur le jeune homme avant de repartir par le même chemin.

POV Severus

Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore? Je n'ai rien fait qui enfreigne le règlement ils ne peuvent pas me renvoyer. Peut être qu'ils m'ont vu sur ce foutu trottoir... personne ne doit savoir ça. J eme lève, ignorant la douleur qui se répand dans mon corps, ça va passer de toute façon, ça passe toujours. je trouve l'interrupteur à tâtons et j'allume. Mes mains tremblent et je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Cher Mr Snape

Nous vous informons que la rentrée cette année aura lieu le 2 Septembre. Le Poudlard express partira de la gare Kingcross à 11h00 précise.  
Ci joint la liste des livres dont vous aurez besoin cette année.

Cordialement

Albus Dumbledore  
Directeur  
Ordre de Merlin première classe

Vieux fou. Si cette espèce de cinglé savait de quelle manière je me procure l'argent pour payer mes bouquins et l'inscription il en ferait une attaque. Il faut que je parte d'ici mais je ne veux pas retourner là bas pour retrouver les blagues vaseuses de Potter et de ses caniches préférés.   
Au fond je ne suis à ma place nul part et ils se sont tout mis d'accords pour me le rappeler en toutes circonstances. Ce monde n'est pas le mien... mais l'autre non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'accroche à ma vie comme ça, peut tre parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'y mettre fin moi même.  
Il faut que je dorme pour calmer le tourbillon dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un serpent venimeux qui se ballade dans mon estomac vide. Je réteins la lumière et me laisse tomber sur le carrelage glacé.

J'adore cette sensation de froid contre moi. Ma main heurte quelque chose de coupant, je le prends, c'est un morceau de verre brisé qui traîne. Je le mets contre mon avant bras et je laisse le verre pénétrer ma peau et tracer des lettres, toujours les mêmes. Le sang coule, je porte mon bras à mes lèvres, le goût douceâtre du sang envahi ma bouche et m'apaise. Je sombre en retraçant du bout de la langue les lettres gravées dans mon bras comme un épitaphe. "A l'aide"

Tadaaa

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **persos pas à moi (snif) mais à la grande JK Rowling.

**Chapitre I **

Il est plus de midi quand un coup de pied dans les côtes vient me réveiller, les maltraitances de Potter me manqueraient presque...

Le moldu dégénéré me fait comprendre que je vais me prendre une raclée si je ne disparais pas de sa vue. Je me lève en quatrième vitesse et je sors en embarquant au passage mon vieux pull mité et mon sac. Je m'assieds dehors sur mon banc habituel dans un vieux parc pour lire. Je dois être le seul crétin de Poudlard à lire et relire ces bouquins pendant les vacances, si bien que je les connais par cœur à la rentrée. Les études sont le seul domaine dans lequel j'excelle…

2 Septembre Poudlard Express.

Je traîne dans le couloir en tirant une valise qui doit être aussi lourde que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il faut que je trouve un compartiment vide avant que Potter et son troupeau ne me repère. J'ai pensé trop fort. La porte du wagon qui me fait face s'ouvre et la voix de Black me parvient. J'ouvre la porte d'un compartiment rempli de première année, ils déguerpissent tous devant mon apparence de psychopathe anorexique. Je m'écroule sur un siège près de la fenêtre. J'ai marché trop vite et mes poumons me brûlent.

J'entends la voix de Black se rapprocher ... et merde... j'ai oublié de tirer les rideaux. Lupin marche en tête, immédiatement, ses yeux se posent sur moi et il s'arrête. Potter se cogne contre son dos, Lupin se tourne et lui montre un truc par la fenêtre, l'autre débile colle son nez à la vitre. Je me lève et je tire le rideau. Mon regard s'attarde sur Lupin qui m'observe toujours et je ferme complètement le rideau. Qu'est ce qui lui prend à celui-là? Il doit vouloir se faire pardonner pour m'avoir à moitié dévorer il y a deux ans. Ils sont tous tarés dans cette école.

Je me réinstalle dans mon siège et je reprends un livre. Je prends des notes sur certains trucs mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter, je me sens très mal, sans doute parce que ça fait deux jours que je ne mange rien.

Je suis réveillé par un boucan dans le couloir, je me suis endormi. Cette bande de crétin ne s'est même pas donné la peine de me réveiller. Tant mieux en fait. Je me dépêtre dans mon uniforme et ça me permet de constater que j'ai encore maigri. Ma valise a déjà été montée. Je suis obligé de marcher rapidement et je m'essouffle. Je parviens à grimper dans le dernier carrosse tiré par ces saletés de bestioles. Lorsque j'arrive dans le hall, ils sont déjà tous barrés dans la grande salle.

J'embarque ma valise et je commence à la trainer vers mon dortoir. Mais la encore, l'air a du mal à passer dans ma gorge et je suis encore obligé de m'arrêter avec un point de coté. La pièce semble tanguer autours de moi et mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, je m'assoie. Mon regard se voile de blanc et je n'entends plus que mon sang battre à mes oreilles. Je me prends la tête dans les mains pour calmer la douleur qui pulse dans mon cerveau. Je sers les dents ; je déteste me sentir si vulnérable. J'appuie mon dos contre la muraille et essaie de me relever mais je retombe lamentablement. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je vais me faire taper. Je lève les bras au dessus de ma tête. Des mains prennent mes poignées et me force gentiment à baisser les bras. La personne passe une main sur mon front et mes muscles se détendent automatiquement.

- Vous êtes un ange?

Aucune réponse ne me parvient et je plisse les yeux pour voir au travers du voile blanc qui s'est formé sur mon regard.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire mon pauvre Severus? C'est pas un ange ça doit être un prof. Ils vont me poser des questions débiles et m'enfermer à Ste Mangouste. Mes sens me reviennent d'un seul coup à cette idée.

- ça va mieux?

Je sursaute comme un hystérique. Lupin. Sale bête. Je ne veux surtout pas m'abaisser à répondre à quelqu'un qui m'a vu à terre. Je me relève mes je n'ai aucun équilibre. Tout à coup je tiens debout tout seul, je baisse les yeux et je voie que c'est Lupin qui a passé un bras autours de ma taille pour me maintenir debout. Je vais le tuer. Je recule vivement en m'agrippant au mur de pierre.

- A quoi tu joues?

Je me demande où sont barrés ses amis et quand ils vont se décider à me tomber dessus. Mais personne ne me tombe dessus. Lupin baisse les yeux et dit un truc que je ne comprends pas avant de partir. Au bout d'un moment je reprends ma valise et je le traine jusqu'à mon dortoir le plus rapidement qu'il m'est possible dans mon état. Je parviens à mon dortoir sans autre encombre, il faut que j'arête d'être aussi parano.

A suivre…

Suite la semaine prochaine sans doute.

Merci pour vos tites reviews ça fait tjrs plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** persos pas à moi (enfin pr le moment XD)

Pairing : mouahahaha

Chapitre II

La semaine suivante se passe sans incident notable, c'est à dire sans insulte assez violente pour me faire ne serait-ce que lever les yeux de mes livres. Je crois que mes nerfs ne vont pas tarder à me lacher, les cauchemards rongent mes nuits mais bizarrement même endormi je trouve le moyen de ne pas faire de bruit en mordant mon oreiller. De quoi je rêve? de mes nuits passées chez ma "clientèle", de mon père, de ma mère... parfois... je me demande ce qu'elle penserait si elle me voyait... elle serait sans doute déçue...

Mes notes sont toujours excellentes, il paraît que je suis le meilleur élève de septième année toutes maisons confondues. Au fond cela ne m'étonne pas, les cours sont d'une affligeante facilité et je passe mes heures de temps libres à somnoler dans une salle vide où à la bibliothèque. Je ne croise jamais les maraudeurs en dehors de nos cours communs et ils se tiennent tranquilles. Ils ont du trouver un autre souffre douleur, de toute façon ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus la force de répondre aux provocations...

Etrangement, le seul point fixe dans mes journées de cinglés c'est un autre cinglé: Lupin. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais il est partout ou je vais. Je sens constamment son regard sur moi. Au début ça m'énervais et je passais mon temps à le fusiller du regard. Et puis je m'y suis habitué, du moment qu'il ne m'approche pas. Je m'y habitue tellement que je ressens un vide au moment de la pleine lune. J'ai un grain.

Un jour, il vient me parler pendant que je dessine distraitement à la bibliothèque.

Ça fait un moment que je le sentais tourner autour de moi en faisant semblant de chercher un bouquin. Je le sais sans même lever les yeux. Je ne sais pas et ne veut pas savoir le but de la manœuvre mais c'est d'une discrétion...

« -Je peux m'asseoir là? Je daigne lever les yeux. Lupin. Quelle surprise. »

« - Si ça t'amuse... mes réflexions sont particulièrement lamentables. »

« - ça va? Je ne lève pas les yeux mais je reste perplexe... Il fait quoi là? »

« - Pourquoi tu demandes puisque tu t'en fous... »

« - Je ne m'en fous pas... »

« - Magnifique... T'as pas des amis à aller voir? »

« - Et toi? »

Il répond maintenant. Moi je ne réponds pas. Mes neurones ont du mal à réagir.

« - C'est toi qui t'es fait ça? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore?

« - Fais quoi? »

Je m'interromps en voyant qu'il regarde mon bras droit. Je m'étrangle. J'ai remonté mes manches pour dessiner et l'inscription sur mon bras et parfaitement lisible. Je redescends ma manche sans lever les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... »

« - Merci toi aussi. »

Sur ce je range mes affaires pour me barrer le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

« - Si tu as besoin d'aide je peux t'aider... »

Bien sûr que j'ai besoin d'aide mais il ne peut pas m'aider. Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide. Je veux qu'ils me laissent tous sombrer, c'est plus facile de sombrer que d'essayer de se redresser...

POV Rémus

Il vient de partir, ou plutôt de s'enfuir... J'ai beau tourner et retourner la question dans ma tête, je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui... C'est idiot, fatalement idiot. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, encore moins bien que d'habitude je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, son aigreur s'est transformée en dépression.

Il y a une feuille en face de la chaise ou il était il y a une minute. Il a oublié son dessin. Lentement, je me lève et m'assoie à son ancienne place. Je prends la feuille, ça me fera un prétexte pour lui reparler à moins que je ne le garde. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur la feuille noircie et un frisson me parcoure.

Un ange pendu dans une cage.

Pour le coup c'est vraiment flippant.

Le dessin est en noir et blanc, les ailes de l'ange sont le seul point de lumière, le reste est suggéré par des ombres et des gribouillis. Il faut tenir la feuille à bout de bras pour distinguer ce qu'il a dessiné. Je sais que son dessin concorde parfaitement avec l'inscription sur son bras : A l'aide.

Il faut que je le retrouve déjà...

Oui mais pourquoi faire?

Lui parler...

De quoi?

Je sais pas je trouverai bien quelque chose.

Je sors de la bibliothèque... Où est tu passé Severus? Il doit être caché dans un coin ou une salle. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche j'aperçois enfin une silhouette sombre au bout d'un couloir. J'hésite sur l'attitude à adopter pendant quelques secondes puis je me décide à l'appeler.

« - Snape! »  
Il ne se retourne même pas et je suis obligé de lui courir après et de le tirer par le bras pour l'arrêter. Ma main se referme sur son bras que je trouve anormalement maigre mais il se dégage avant que je puisse approfondir la question.

« - Fous-moi la paix Lupin qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu cherches quelqu'un à dévorer? »

Je baisse les yeux, je m'attendais à quelque chose dans ce genre mais ça fait toujours aussi mal. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il sache _ça _?

« - Tu as oublié ça... »

Je lui tends son dessin mais des éclats de rire que je ne connais que trop bien résonnent avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de le reprendre.

« - Snivelluuuuuus » crie Sirius. 

En un instant, Severus est projeté violemment contre le mur de pierre. Le son qu'émet son corps en heurtant le mur est étrangement sec, comme s'il n'avait plus de chair pour amortir les coups et la pensée de son bras entre mes doigts me traverse furtivement l'esprit. Severus se laisse retomber sur le sol et lève un regard résigné sur mes amis. Puis il me jette un coup d'oeil indifférent. Il doit croire que c'est moi qui les ai aidés.

« - Sirius... laisse le s'il te plait... »  
Sirius et James me regardent avec des yeux ronds et Severus à l'air de se foutre royalement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il ne se défend même pas, il se relève en s'aidant du mur et époussète calmement son uniforme.

« - Eh Servilus!! » recommence Sirius comme si je n'avais rien dit. « J'ai traîné dans Londres pendant les vacances. »

Il ne répond pas, il ne semble même pas avoir entendu et il se baisse pour ramasser son sac. Sa n'a pas l'air de plaire à Sirius.

« - Youhouuuu Snivellus!!!! C'est combien? »

Tout se passe très rapidement, Severus se retourne et lance un sort à Sirius qui le pare. Le sort rebondit sur son bouclier et je me le prends.

Une douleur fulgurante envahi mon corps et je sens mon sang se répandre sous ma chemise et dans mes cheveux. J'ai juste le temps de croiser le regard noir et froid de mon ange avant de sombrer...

POV Severus

Et merde... pourquoi merde au fait... Ah oui je l'ai raté. J'essaie de courir mais je suis obligé de m'arrêter deux couloirs plus loin. Je vais le butter. Salaud. Il avait vraiment besoin d'ouvrir sa grande gueule ?

Et Lupin qui s'est tout pris le pauvre... enfin non pas le pauvre il n'avait qu'a pas traîner avec ce tas de déneuronés.

Il avait mon dessin. Je l'avais oublié. Mais je savais que je le laissais là en partant...

Je remonte dans mon dortoir, je suis épuisé de toute façon, il faut que je dorme.

J'espère que cette histoire ne va pas remonté jusqu'à l'autre abruti sinon je vais avoir droit aux bonbons et aux sourires glucosés. Oh et puis je m'en fous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me monte un film; personne ne s'en apercevra, comme d'habitude.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et je tire les rideaux. Je me recroqueville. Je me demande au bout de combien de temps ils s'en apercevront si je disparais.

Tadaaaa

Mici pour vos reviews ! ça fait tjrs plaisir


	4. Chapter 4

POV Remus

Il ne m'a pas raté... l'infirmière m'a dit que ça fait deux jours que je suis là. Sirius, James et Peter sont passés me voir. Sirius est toujours aussi euphorique suite à sa découverte. Il dit qu'il l'a vu traîner devant les maisons de passe de Londres, il n'était pas sur que c'était lui mais sa réaction dans le couloir le confirme. Sirius est très fier de lui mais je pense l'avoir convaincu de ne pas le placarder sur tous les murs.

Ils m'ont laissés notre carte pour que je puisse les voir quand ils viennent, je la conserve sous mon oreiller avec le dessin de Severus. Je le ressors machinalement pour l'examiner pour la cinquantième fois et j'en reviens à la conclusion que ce dessin concorde avec son état physique et mental; l'autodestruction. Personne ne le connait, personne n'a pu s'apercevoir de ce qui lui arrivait, et de toute façon ils n'en n'ont rien à foutre.

J'essaie d'imaginer ce que ça représente sans y arriver, qu'est ce qu'il est obligé de faire exactement? qui sont ses clients? il faut pourtant être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il n'a pas atteint la majorité moldue.

Mon ange...

Il faut que je lui parle, si je ne le fait pas personne ne le fera de toute façon.

Je pose le dessin et reprends la carte. Il n'est nulle part dans le château, même pas dans son dortoir, il devrait y être à l'heure qu'il est. Mon regard tombe soudain vers un point noir qui traverse le parc en direction du lac. Severus Snape…

POV Severus

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un suicide puisse autant manquer de pathétique. Pas de lettres, pas de dernière volonté. Je me demande qui me pleurera. Personne évidemment. Ah si mes clients qui n'auront plus personne à emmerder avec leurs foutues déclarations d'amour.

ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il gèle et le lac est recouvert d'une couche de glace immaculée. Il commence à neiger. C'est vrai que c'est bientôt noël, mon père va devoir se trouver un autre gagne-pain pour les vacances. Tout cela ne me concerne plus et j'en ressens une étrange sensation de délivrance. Je vais juste m'endormir, la seule différence c'est que cette fois ce sera la dernière. Un éclair de sombre extase me traverse à l'idée de mon corps froid emprisonné dans le linceul scintillant de la glace.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel noir et voilé... Aucunes étoiles... je n'ai plus envie de penser...

Je donne des coups de talons dans la glace... elle se fend puis se brise. Je commence à avancer, le froid me mord la peau mais je m'en fous. Je ne veux plus sentir ce poids sur mes épaules et cette boule dans ma gorge. L'eau m'arrive au niveau de la taille et je suis obligé d'utiliser mes bras pour me frayer un passage dans les eaux noires qui tourbillonnent sous la glace. J'ai l'impression que des aiguilles circulent dans mes veines. Mon cerveau commence à se déconnecter comme il en a pris l'habitude.

- Severus!

Je mets plusieurs minutes à comprendre que cette voix ne vient pas de ma tête. Je m'arrête et me retourne. Lupin. Encore et toujours lui. Comment il a su?

- Laisse-moi...

J'ai voulu crié mais c'est à peine si mes lèvres ont bougés. Mes pieds sont encrés dans la vase et je n'ai plus de forces. Ce n'est pas grave, il y a assez d'eau pour me noyer. Surtout gardons l'esprit pratique… Je jette un coup d'œil à Lupin qui fait les cent pas sans me quitter des yeux comme s'il essayait de m'atteindre sans entrer dans l'eau.

- S'il te plait reviens...

Il a pas fini oui... je ferme les yeux. Je sens le froid m'emporter malgré les protestations de mon cœur qui se débat toujours entre mes cotes. Lupin parle mais c'est comme s'il parlait une autre langue.

- Je t'aime reste avec moi...

ça par contre j'ai compris, j'ouvre les yeux; il pleure. Tout à coup il saute dans l'eau et repousse les morceaux de glace brisée qui flottent dans mon sillage.

C'est le moment que choisit mon corps pour m'abandonner. Mes genoux se plient et mon corps est englouti. J'entends quelqu'un crier et j'aspire l'eau dans mes poumons. 

POV Rémus

Je traverse le parc en courant. J'arrive hors d'haleine au bord du lac, je le vois. Un poids se soulève de ma poitrine: il est vivant.

- Severus!

Il met quelques instants à se retourner, ses yeux me cherchent puis rencontrent les miens. Il va m'envoyer promener mais cette fois je ne partirai pas. Il ne me répond pas mais ne va pas plus loin. L'ombre d'un instant je crois que c'est mon appel qui l'a arrêté, puis je distingue sa poitrine qui se soulève irrégulièrement, il est juste trop faible pour continuer.

J'essaie vainement de trouver un passage, quelque chose qui me permettrait de l'atteindre sans être obligé de rentrer dans l'eau glacée. C'est évidement parfaitement inutile. Il ferme les yeux, je panique complètement.

- Je t'aime reste avec moi s'il te plait...

Cette fois j'ai crié et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Je me précipite dans l'eau, c'est horriblement glacé mais je m'en contrefous, il faut que je le sorte de là. Je repousse les morceaux de glaces qu'il a brisés et je lève les yeux vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir tomber gracieusement dans l'eau. Je pousse un hurlement et j'essaie d'avancer plus vite, à la fin je n'y tiens plus et je plonge complètement sous l'eau pour le repérer. Je m'agite sous l'eau, ne remontant que quand je suis sur le point de suffoquer.

Enfin ma main heurte quelque chose, j'agrippe ce qui me semble être un bout d'étoffe et je le remonte. Je le soulève dans mes bras avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Je mets plusieurs minutes à sortir de l'eau à cause de la vase qui retient mes pieds.

Lorsqu'enfin le sol redevient dur, je m'écroule par terre, toujours avec lui dans les bras. J'attrape Severus pas les épaules et le secoue violemment. Ce traitement semble fonctionner car il recrache aussitôt l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons. Puis il lève vers moi un regard vide et fixe et je tente un sourire.

- ça va?

Pour toute réponse ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites et sa tête bascule en arrière. Évanoui. Mon charme légendaire a encore agi...

Je le ressoulève facilement -trop peut être- et je retraverse le parc le plus vite possible. Je claque des dents comme un dingue lorsque je refranchis la porte. Je vais directement à l'infirmerie, semant des flaques et des gouttelettes.

Ses lèvres sont bleues, je suis certains que les miennes aussi. De temps à autre sa respiration devient irrégulière et je le serre convulsivement contre moi.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie, je tente de l'ouvrir à coups de pieds mais l'infirmière m'ouvre, l'air complètement affolé.

- Mr Lupin! Où étiez vous passé? ça fait une heure que je vous cherche!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!!! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENCORE??!!

- S'il vous plait, vous pourriez appeler le professeur Dumbledore? Dis-je de ma voix la plus calme.

Elle me lance un regard courroucé puis, à ma grande surprise, elle tourne les talons et sort et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Tout à coup, Severus s'agite et ouvre les yeux, il me voit et se débat. Je suis obligé, à mon grand regret, de le poser par terre. Il vacille un moment je lui prends un bras mais il recule brusquement.

- Lâche-moi, siffle-t-il.

Je le voie promener son regard sous ses cheveux sombres.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là?

- je t'ai ramené, le directeur va arriver.

Il me jette un regard noir et grince des dents. Son regard fait rapidement le tour de la pièce et se pose sur la porte, il me pousse et se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie.  
A peine y est-il arrivé que la porte s'ouvre brusquement et Dumbledore fait son entrée, suivi de près par Pomfresh. Son regard pétillant se pose sur moi

- Vous vouliez me parler Mr Lupin?

Son regard se pose sur Severus qui a reculé et qui semble chercher une autre issue.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi professeur, c'est pour Severus, il est…tombé dans le lac.  
Le visage de Dumbledore se ferme immédiatement et Pomfresh marmonne quelque chose.

- Mr Snape, c'est vrai? Severus lui jette un coup d'œil hautain.

- Nan, finit-il par lâcher puis il fonce vers la porte. Il actionne la poignée mais la porte reste close ; Dumbledore a du prévoir le coup.

- Laissez-moi sortir, gronde-t-il dangereusement à l'intention de Dumbledore.

- Non, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir dit la vérité et je veux vous examinez.

Un frisson passe dans le dos de Severus. Dumbledore s'approche de lui et l'entraîne par les épaules. Il se laisse faire, son regard est redevenu vide. Dumbledore lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur une table d'examen, Severus croise les bras et fait non de la tête. Dumbledore le soulève littéralement et le pose sur la table. La tête de Severus bascule à nouveau vers l'arrière et il retombe évanoui dans les bras du directeur.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière échangent un regard inquiet. Dumbledore pointe sa baguette sur le corps de Severus et une voix sortie de nul part annonce froidement  
- sexe: masculin. Taille: 1m78 1/2. Poids: 44kg253.

La révélation de Sirius me brûle les lèvres, est ce que je dois le leur dire ? Oui je devrais sans doute. Mais je ne peux pas. Dumbledore lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit

- Merci mr Lupin, vous pouvez vous recouchez.

- Oui vous en avez fait pour ce soir, renchérit Pomfresh en me poussant vers mon lit.

- Vous n'allez pas le renvoyer?

- Mais non qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer.

Elle me lance un pyjama sec, ferme les rideaux et me laisse me débrouiller.

Pendant plus de deux heures j'observe les silhouettes de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore tourner autours du corps inanimé de Severus. Je les entends chuchoter sans parvenir à les comprendre. L'angoisse me taillade les entrailles, pourquoi ils passent autant de temps?

Enfin je vois l'ombre du directeur faire léviter la silhouette de Severus et la poser délicatement sur le lit à coté du mien. Puis ils ressortent tout les deux.

Je me relève sur la pointe des pieds et j'écarte les rideaux qui nous séparent. Il est allongé sur le dos, les draps remontent jusqu'à sa taille. Son torse est barré de bandages. Il est tellement pâle que les bandes paraissent grises. Pourquoi ils lui ont mis ça? Est-il possible qu'il soit blessé à tant d'endroits? Je m'approche de lui et passe doucement mes doigts sur ses bandages. Plusieurs fois, je prends sa main et j'essaie de trouver son pouls, sans succès. James et Sirius n'ont peut être pas tord quand ils disent que c'est un vampire…

Je me réveille le lendemain avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Ma sortie est prévue pour aujourd'hui et je me prépare avec des gestes mécaniques, j'ouvre mes rideaux et tombe nez à nez avec le lit vide de Severus. Cette découverte achève de me réveiller, où est-il allé dans son état? Je cours comme un dératé et je m'arrête en dérapage devant l'infirmière.

- Severus et parti...il...il n'est plus dans son lit...

- Evidemment Mr Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore l'a renvoyé chez lui ce matin, il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les vacances de noël et il estime que Mr Snape peut se permettre de manquer quelques cours.

- Mais… mais il ne veut pas savoir?

- Savoir quoi Mr Lupin? demande-t-elle d'un air énervé.

- Qui lui a fait ça?

- ça c'est à vos amis de demander.

- Qu... quoi?

- Mr Snape a dit ce matin au directeur que Mrs Black, Potter et Pettigrow l'avait passé à tabac dans un cachot. Maintenant si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions...

- Où est le directeur ?

- Il est parti ce matin pour Londres, il ne sera de retours qu'après les vacances. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions… 

Elle me plante là. C'est pas possible d'être dans une merde pareille. James, Sirius et Peter vont se faire renvoyer et Severus est retourné chez lui, à Londres et je sais très bien ce que ça signifie...

Je reprends mes affaires et je sors en courant de l'infirmerie.

Evidemment il n'y a personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ni dans le dortoir. Je m'assoie et je rumine pendant plusieurs heures. Ils doivent être dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall, ce coup là ne le fera pas sourire. J'espère qu'elle va s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire une chose pareille. Je déglutis, en fait, moi-même je ne peux pas assurer qu'ils n'en seraient pas capables.

Et Severus, qu'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Je regarde par la fenêtre; il fait nuit. Comment je vais me débrouiller pour le sortir de là ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée avant que j'ai le temps d'approfondir la question...

- JE VAIS LE TUER!!! hurle Sirius. James a le temps de passer avant que la porte ne rebondisse sur le mur et ne se referme sur Peter. Celui ci l'a rouvre et entre en se tordant les mains.

Sirius passe la soirée à fulminer et je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, trop préoccupé par mon ange. Je comprends tout de même qu'ils ne sont pas renvoyés car Dumbledore semblait avoir des doutes sur les propos de Severus mais qu'ils ont écopés d'un mois de retenue en attendant que l'affaire soit résolue...

POV Severus

Une tenaille se resserre autours de ma cheville et me tire de mon lit. Je m'écrase par terre comme une merde.

- Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin avec moi mais tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Une voix... non... SA voix.

Le sol est sale et gluant. Je ne suis plus à l'infirmerie, en fait je ne suis même plus à Poudlard. Ces abrutis m'ont ramenés chez le monstre. C'est un cauchemar. La boucle de ceinture qui s'abat sur mon dos m'arrache un cri. Je me recroqueville en attendant d'autres coups mais rien ne vient. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner.

- Il ne faut pas que je t'abime, tu ne vaux déjà pas grand chose.

Il claque la porte en sortant. J'attends que ses pas se soient éloignés pour éclater en sanglots.

Retour à la case départ...

A suivre…

Ralala qu'est ce que j'ai été écrire encore ?

Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu plus joyeux (enfin je sais trop pas en fait °sadique°)

Mici pour vos reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi mais à la grande JK Rowling (remarque pour ce qu'elle en a fait...)

Pairing: SevXRemus

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5

POV Remus

ça fait 3 jours que j'interroge des Serpentards pour trouver où il habite. Personne ne sait rien. Evidemment. J'essaie à plusieurs reprises de lui envoyer un hibou mais ils me reviennent tous. J'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu de la surface de la terre et que je suis le seul à m'en inquiéter.

Je rentre chez moi pour les vacances, Peter, James et Sirius restent à Poudlard à ruminer leur vengeance sur Severus. Je sens que ça va me plaire...

Je me demande ce qu'il fait mais je ne préfère pas trop approfondir la question, n'ayant jamais connu personne j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que ça représente.

Les fêtes passent, semblables à celles de l'an passé et à toute celles qui ne ce sont pas déroulées sous la pleine lune. Je reçois de l'argent et je sais immédiatement ce que je vais en faire. J'embobine mes parents en prétendant devoir voir la troupe des maraudeurs au grand complet pour finnaliser un exposé... Ils les connaissent et les prennent pour des élèves modèles et ils n'émettent aucunes objections.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à Londres deux jours après le nouvel an, dans l'odeur maussade des lendemains de fêtes. Je me demande ce que je fais là et où je vais. Ma connaissance géographique de Londres est très superficielle, pour ne pas dire inexistante, mais je sais à peu près ou je dois me rendre... Et puis je me vois mal aborder un passant et lui demander où sont les bordels...

Vers 16h00, quand le soleil commence à décliner, je tombe sur une bande de punks en train de faire la manche. Je leur donne la monnaie qui traîne dans le fond de mes poches et je leurs demande de l'air le plus cool dont je suis capable où se trouve les maisons de passe. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir oser leur demander ça aussi directement mais l'un deux me prends par les épaules et me l'indique aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait de trouver un comissariat où une banque.

Je prends la ligne de métro qu'il m'a indiqué et une demi heure plus tard j'arrive dans une rue bordée d'immeubles à l'aspect miteux et clinquant à la fois. La nuit est presque tombée et quelques filles surmaquillées commencent déjà à déambuler le long du trottoir alors que les néons clignotent sous le givre.

L'une d'elles m'attrape par le bras et m'attire contre elle.

- Tu cherches quelques chose? me demande-t-elle d'une voix calme et légèrement cassée.

- Non... enfin si je cherches quelqu'un.

- Qui?

J'hésite un instant à donner son nom.

- Severus. Les coins de ses lèvres laquées s'abaissent légèrement.

- Oui je le connais, son sourire revient aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu, mais il vient de monter avec quelqu'un, je peux te tenir compagnie en attendant.

- Monter où? C'est important il faut que je lui parle.

Elle m'indique un bâtiment d'un geste du menton.

- Chambre 315. Mais il vient de partir je te dis, si tu veux je peux t'arranger quelque chose avec un ami à moi...

- Non merci.

- Comme tu voudras. Tu dois être un de ses habitué... C'est vrai qu'il est particulier.

- Particulier?

- Oui, il fait des trucs bizarres des fois.

Son air s'assombrit d'un seul coup sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle d'un seul coup. Je la regarde s'éloigner vers un homme chauve et ventripotent qui lui passe aussitôt un bras autours de la taille. Mon estomac se soulève, est-ce qu'il a à faire à ce genre de mecs? Là encore je préfère éluder la question pour m'intéresser à l'hôtel miteux.

Je m'approche et je rentre dans le hall, il n'y a personne à l'accueil, ça aurait été étonnant. Je grimpe les escaliers recouverts d'une moquette rouge qui devait être très belle il y a 30 ans. Je cherche dans le dédale des couloirs étriqués. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention aux bruits qui suintent des cloisons percées et trop fines.

Enfin je trouve la chambre 315, rien ne la distingue des autres.

La fille m'a dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un alors je m'assoie par terre dans le couloir. Il est avec quelqu'un... Je me mords les doigts. J'ai envie de rentrer dans cette chambre et de défenestrer l'espèce d'enfoiré qui a osé le touché. Puis je me mets à sourire tout seul; je suis jaloux et c'est une grande première pour moi.

Je reste plus d'une demi heure à me ronger les sang et les doigts dans ce couloir à l'odeur de sexe et de luxure putride.

La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute. Un homme en costume trois pièce passe rapidement devant moi sans même me remarquer. Je me lève et je retiens la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Je rentre silencieusement et je ferme la porte, un cliquetis retentit.

- Vous avez oubliez quelque chose Maxime?

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille, glaciale et mesurée. Je pousse une seconde porte, si proche de la première qu'on ne pourrais pas ouvrir les deux en même temps.

J'entre dans une petite pièce simplement meublée d'un lit et d'un semblant de commode. Il n'y a même pas de fenêtre. Severus est étendu sur le lit, torse nu, occupé à compter des billets.

Je reste sans bouger, attendant juste qu'il lève les yeux. Il est pris d'une quinte de toux et son regard se pose sur moi. Il sursaute légèrement mais aucune expression ne passe sur son visage amaigri.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Je ne le sais pas moi même alors je m'approche de lui et je m'assoie sur le bord du lit.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Tu viens contempler le spectacle? ça vous occupera à la rentrée...

- Je veux t'aider...

Il soupire et me tourne le dos. Il est encore plus maigre que le dernière fois que je l'ai vu, son dos est recouvert de cicatrice et le relief de ses omoplates et de ses vertèbres se dessine sous sa peau aux reflets nacrés. Ses cheveux ont bien poussés et lui arrivent au milieu de dos. Il a fermé les yeux, sans réfléchir je pose une main sur son épaule nue.

Il se retourne et se redresse d'un seul coup. Il passe une main derrière ma nuque et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sens sa langue s'insinuer dans ma bouche et je me laisse faire, bien que je sache que ce qui se passe n'est pas normal. Je passe mes bras autours de son cou, il me tire en avant et je tombe sur lui. Pendant un moment, je sens une main lassive se promener sur moi. Puis il arrête de m'embrasser aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me fait un sourire très différent de son rictus habituel... aguicheur.

- 40 gallions pour la suite.

Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre et je m'arrache de ses bras, horrifié. Je tombe par terre, empêtré dans les draps. Quand j'arrive enfin à me relever il s'est appuyé le dos contre ses oreillers et me regarde froidement. Ses yeux noirs me passent au rayon X.

- Je suis désolé, dis-je en bégayant. Il continue de me défier du regard.

- Je suis certain que non, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je me tords nerveusement les mains, il a parfaitement raison, j'aurai aimé qu'il continue, mais pas pour les raison qu'il croie.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

- Parce que c'est ce que tu veux... sur ses mots il me refait son sourire aguicheur et je déteste ça. Puis son sourire disparait d'un seul coup et il se lève.

- Hors de ma vue maintenant, gronde-t-il soudain.

- Non, j'ai dit que je voulais t'aider.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin de ton aide? me demande-t-il d'un ton presque courtois.

- Ce que tu as sur le bras par exemple, réponds-je sur le même ton. Son rictus disparaît d'un seul coup, il baisse les yeux, puis les relève pour me jeter un regard noir. Il se détourne d'un seul coup et ramasse les billets qui sont restés sur le lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça... Il soupire mais ça n'a rien d'hostile.

- Faire quoi?

- Repousser les gens comme ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Tu veux que je sois plus proche des gens?

Et il me refait son sourire charmeur.

- Non... non enfin pas comme ça - il me regarde calmement me débattre avec les mots- enfin je ne sais pas qui te force à faire ça mais c'est... dégueulasse.

Son expression est insondable et il s'assoit sur le lit en me tournant le dos.

- Ne me racontes pas de conneries Lupin, la prostitution c'est du commerce et rien d'autre. (1)

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

- Mais ce que tu leurs vends n'a pas de prix...

- Vraiment? Sa voix est redevenue charmeuse mais je n'y fais pas attention.

- Oui, enfin je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu en finir.

Il se retourne rapidement et se met à crier.

- Alors si tu comprends, pourquoi tu m'en a empêché? Tu ne te rends pas compte dans la merde où tu m'as foutue! ça aurait été si simple de me laisser crever mais non il a fallu que tu te ramènes et que tu joues les héros!

Je recule devant sa fureur et je suis d'un seul coup très heureux que le lit soit entre nous. Il s'interromps et se remet à tousser. Il grimpe sur le lit et me bouscule, il ouvre la porte par laquelle je suis entré. L'ombre d'un instant je crois qu'il va sortir mais non il tombe à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes. Dans ma précipitation je ne les avais pas remarquer. Il s'enfonce deux doigts dans la gorge, je m'approche et je tente de l'empêcher de se faire vomir mais il me repousse d'un geste agacé.

Il se force à vomir. Je passe derrière lui et je m'accroupi pour maintenir ses épaules maigres contre la cuvette félée. J'attends patiemment qu'il se calme. Quand il a fini, il se redresse, je tente de reculer pour prévenir un nouvel accès de fureur. Mais au lieu de me crier dessus il bascule en arrière et s'appuie contre moi, a demi évanoui. J'hésite un instant puis je l'enlace et je chuchote à son oreille.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux rester ici...

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, murmure-t-il

Il se relève et re tourne dans sa "chambre" en se tenant au mur. Je le suis. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, chez lui même ce geste paraît gracieux. Je m'assoie près de lui, bizarrement, je n'ai plus peur qu'il me crie dessus ou qu'il se sauve.

- Je dois partir murmure-t-il faiblement. Puis il se redresse et me regarde intensément. Il faut que je parte, tu comprends?

Sa voix et redevenue froide et posée, on dirait qu'il m'explique une équation en potion particulièrement compliquée.

- Tu veux aller où?

- Dans un endroit ou personne et surtout pas toi ne viendra m'emmerder.

Il se lève d'un seul coup et ramasse une chemise blanche et froissée qui traîne par terre. Il ferme la porte, il y a un miroir derrière. Il me jette un vague coup d'oeil.

- Dégage.

- Tu n'est pas obligé de le faire.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.

Il arrête quelques instants de boutonner sa chemise puis continue sans lever les yeux.

- Comment?

Mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, il m'écoute !

- Je te ramène chez moi, je raconte que tu es un ami, Peter par exemple, et dimanche soir tu prends le Poudlard Express avec moi.

- Et si tu te fais prendre?

- Je m'en fous... Quoiqu'il arrive je te couvrirais.

Il se retourne et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

- Et tu veux quoi en échange?

_Ton coeur._

- Rien..., je ne veux rien.

L'horloge sonne 18h00, le temps passe vite quand on débat avec une tête de mulle. Je me lève rapidement.

- Mon train va partir et je dois reprendre le métro, s'il te plait viens. Je ne le dirai à personne si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Il m'observe à nouveau et j'ai encore cette impression dérangeante d'être passé aux rayons X. Je lui tends une main _s'il te plait prends la prends la_. Il attend le moment ou je vais la remettre dans ma poche pour la prendre et la serrer. Je lui fais un grand sourire mais il garde son regard fixé sur nos mains jointes, comme s'il regrettait déjà.

- Tu as des affaires?

Il lâche ma main et ramasse un sac sous le lit, son sac de classe rempli à craquer.

- Tout est là je ne laisse jamais rien chez lui.

- C'est qui lui?

Il sursaute et me lance un regard sinistre.

- C'est personne...

Pour couper court à cette conversation, je le prends par le poignet et le tire vers la porte. Nous nous mettons à courir, dévalant la volée de marche. On ne s'arrête qu'une fois assis dans un compartiment d'une train moldu. Il s'assoit près de moi et je me retiens de sourire quand sa main froide se referme sur la mienne.

A suivre...

Dsl pour ce retard et our ce chapitre. C'est vrai que cette fic commence à dater (ma première!).

Mici pour vos reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

POV Severus

Qu'est ce que je fous là? La situation me ferait rire si je n'étais pas le principal concerné. Il y a un mois j'essayai de me 'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et là je me retrouve à fuguer avec une espèce d'enfoiré qui a tenté de me bouffé... C'est complètement lamentable.

J'examine mes mains aux ongles sales. ça fait deux semaines que je logeais dans cet "hôtel" pourri et l'idée d'en finir ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, un dernier sursaut de fierté sans doute. Je préfère me suicider dans l'école mythique de Poudlard que dans une chambre d'hôtel sordide comme n'importe quel junkie. Alors j'ai préféré attendre la fin des vacances, attendre que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Tout en sachant que c'était stupide car la seule personne qui prétendait m'aimer n'aurait pas le cran de tenter quelque chose... Je me suis bien planté. Nous voilà en route pour sa maison, je suis curieux de voir la réaction de ses parents quand ils verront un mort vivant débarquer chez eux. Je réprime un sourire. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors instantanément. Je suis réveillé par Lupin qui me secoue doucement. D'instinct, je lève un bras pour me protéger d'un éventuel coup.

- Soit pas bête, fait Lupin en me tirant par le bras.

S'ensuit une succession de bus, dont un bondé dans lequel j'ai cru mourrir étouffé entre deux mémés. On arrive enfin dans une banlieue pavillonnaire avec des maisons, toutes semblables, un peu comme dans celle ou il habite mais ici, tout est propre, pas de poubelles qui traînent, pas de gosses qui crient... Lupin pousse le portillon d'une maison et nous entrons dans un jardin scintillant de givre et de décorations.

On rentre pas la porte de derrière.

- Ya quelqu'un? crie Lupin.

- On est dans le salon mon chéri!

Ro pitié...

Il m'entraîne dans un couloir et on arrive dans un salon, bien rangé et tout propre. Je m'arrête sur le seuil mais ce taré me tire dans la pièce. Une petite femme blonde et menue avec des yeux dorés est occupée à repasser. Ce que je suppose être le père est installé dans le canapé, devant la télé, ses cheveux sont grisonnant et ses yeux bleus foncés. Leurs regards tombent au même moment sur moi, et mon nouvel ami; j'ai nommé Lupin prend la parole.

- C'est Peter Pettigrow. Personne ne peut l'emmener à la gare demain soir alors je lui est proposé de venir passé la dernière nuit ici.

La petite bonne femme me fait un sourire radieux.

- Pettigrow? demande sont père, il me semble que j'étais dans la même année que votre père lorsque je faisais mes études à Poudlard. Vous devez tenir de votre mère car vous ne lui ressemblez pas beaucoup.

- Oui c'est ça...

S'ensuit un interrogatoire interminable, que font mes parents? dans quel quartier de Londres j'habite? depuis combien de temps je connais leur fils?etc... Au fond ils sont adorables mais aussi très chiant... Maintenant je sais d'ou vient le caractère du fils...

POV Remus

Je l'ai fait passé pour Peter... Ce coup là il ne me le pardonnera jamais... Il ment à la perfection, il invente tout au fur et à mesure mais je préfère mettre fin à la conversation avant qu'il ne les envoit promener...

Je lui fait visiter rapidement la maison et je termine par ma chambre. Il en fait le tour en silence, elle est assez grande, tapissée de jaune, le plafond épouse la forme du toit et le velux donne sur le ciel noir. Je le laisse poursuivre son exploration et je me penche pour sortir un matelas de sous mon lit.

- Je dors par terre, je te laisse mon lit. Mes parents sortent ce soir, on dinera tout les deux.

- Mmmm

Il ne m'écoute même pas et il s'assoie à mon bureau. Il y a une photo sorcière des maraudeurs au grand complet, il la prend d'un geste machinal et l'examine. Je m'approche de lui. J'hésite un peu puis je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je frissone à ce contact, il faut que je me soigne. Je sens les os de ses épaules et la froideur de sa peau au travers de sa chemise. Il ne réagit même pas et continue de regarder la photo.

- Ils sont restés à Poudlard tu sais.

Il repose le cadre à l'endroi exact où il l'a prise mais ne répond pas.

- Pourquoi tu as été raconter ça à Dumbledore? ils ne sont pour rien dans ce qui t'arrives...

- Peut-être mais ça leur apprendra à me foutre la paix...

- Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est eux qui ont lancé cette espèce de "mode" qui consiste à m'emmerder. J'espère qu'ils se feront virés.

Le ton est glacial.

- Tu n'est pas un ange non plus, tu sais...

- C'est pas moi qui ait commencé...

Un autre frisson lui parcoure le dos et il se lève brusquement. Il fouille dans son sac et en tire son vieux pull en laine noire trop grand et troué. sans un mot, il retire sa chemise froissée et met son pull. Il est d'une maigreur affolante mais toutes ses anciennes cicatrices ont disparues, il n'y a plus qu'une grande zébrure qui barre son dos et quelques traces d'ongles ça et là. Il doit sentir mon regard dans son dos car il se retourne brusquement et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Quoi? me demande-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- C'est drôle.

- Tu trouves?

- Tu n'as presque plus rien dans le dos.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré.

- Lupin, ce sont des trucs moldus, ça part en quelques jours.

Il m'énerve avec ses airs supérieurs...

- Arrêtes.

- Arrêter quoi?

Il me fixe avec une expression de défit.

- De faire comme si tu t'en foutais, comme si rien avait d'importance, je sais que tout ça t'atteins plus que tu ne veux bien le montrer.

Son expression change d'un seul coup ses yeux se remplissent brusquement de larmes et il porte une main tremblante à son front. Sa réaction me paraît tellement démesuré par rapport à ce que j'ai dit que je reste cloué sur place. Je m'approche de lui. Il recule contre le mur. Je lui fais peur maintenant. Je le force doucement à baisser son bras, je ne compte pas le lâcher maintenant.

- Réponds-moi maintenant, qui t'as forcé à faire ça?

Il ne réponds pas. Je le secoue doucement mais mon sang bouillonne. Lui garde la tête baissée, dissimulant son visage à mon regard.

- Dis-le moi, fais moi confiance...

Il se mord les lèvres et baisse les yeux en tremblant. Je sais que je devrais le laisser ce calmer et je suis sincèrement désolé de le faire souffrir. Mais je veux savoir. Et je saurais...

- Mon père, chuchote-t-il.

- Et ça dure depuis longtemps?

Mes mains se resserent malgré moi sur ses poignets trop fins.

- Trois ans.

Si longtemps? c'est pas possible. Personne ne s'en ai rendu compte, pas même moi qui me suis pourtant appliqué à le surveiller. Il tire sur ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer, je ne sens vraiment pas ma force. C'est à cause de la pleine lune qui arrive. Il se réfugie à l'autre bout de la chambre et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules se soulèvent irrégulièrement. Je vais le voir, je lui écarte les bras et le serre contre moi. Il doit bien faire une tête de plus que moi mais il se laisse faire.

- Excuse-moi.

Il ne répond pas et pendant plusieurs minutes aucun de nous deux ne bougent. Puis il se dégage de mon étreinte et va s'asseoir sur le matelas, par terre. Il relève la tête, son regard et redevenu froid et impénétrable. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus la personne qui pleurait sur mon épaule il y a quelques instants.

- C'était vrai?

Mais de quoi il parle là?

- Quoi?

- Ce que tu m'as dit quand on était au bord du lac, parce que si tu m'as dit ça pour essayer de m'arrêter et que tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi parce que tu te sens coupable tu peux me le dire, ça metterais les choses au clair.

Il me regarde comme s'il hésitait sur la réponse qui lui plairait le plus. Je sens l'hésitation poindre, il faut croire que c'était plus facile à avouer quand il y avait urgence

- Oui c'était vrai.

Un bruit se fait entendre dans l'escalier.

- Remus!!

ma mère... C'est vraiment pas le moment là. Je sors de ma chambre en courant.

POV Severus

Il me jette un dernier regard et sort de la pièce en courant...

Je suis censé faire quoi moi maintenant? C'est vraiment ça qu'il pense? Il peut tomber amoureux de n'importe qui et c'est sur moi que ça tombe... Il est cinglé... Je suis une épave, un sac d'os... C'est incompréhensible...

_Je sais que tout ça t'atteint plus que tu ne veux bien le montrer_... Ce n'est pas vrai, je me le repète, je m'en persuade.

Qu'est ce que je dois lui dire? qu'il faut qu'il abandonne définitivement? Qu'il ne doit pu faire attention à moi? Qu'il est trop... pur pour s'abîmer dans la souillure de mon existence? Et merde pourquoi je me pose ces putains de questions? Je vais me servir de lui le temps de retourner à Poudlard, le temps qu'il me lâche et puis j'irais faire ma petite affaire au bon moment... C'est aussi simple que ça... Enfin j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

Mon regard refait le tour de la chambre et s'arrête au dessus de son lit. Mon dessin. Il a accroché mon dessin au dessus de son lit. L'image de mon innocence perdue ainsi étalée sur le mur me paraît d'une rare obscenité. Ce dessin n'a rien à faire là, au dessus de sa tête. Je me lève et je grimpe sur le lit. J'arrache cette horreur du mur et le chiffonne. Je lance le tout vers la corbeille à papier. La boulette rebondit sur le bord et roule sur le sol. Mais quelle performance...

Je redescend de lit et retourne m'allonger sur le matelas. J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et il revient dans la chambre. Son regard se pose alternativement sur l'espace vide au dessus de son lit et sur la boulette chiffonée par terre. Il a le bon goût de ne faire aucun commentaire. Puis il me regarde et me fais un grand sourire. ça y est il craque...

Il me jette un petit sac en plastique. Je l'attrape au vol, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie.

- Cadeau!! s'écrie-t-il.

- C'est quoi ce délire Lupin?

- C'est ton anniversaire le 9 janvier, je ne serai pas là ce jour là alors je te le donne maintenant!

J'avais oublié. Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir ça ne mords pas tu sais...

J'ai envie de lui balancer à travers la figure mais je me décide à glisser une main dans le sac. Mes doigts heurtent quelque chose de dur et de froid. Je sors le truc, c'est un collier. Il est beau ce petit machin, c'est une pierre noire sillonée de filaments d'argent et suspendue à un cordon noir. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'offre un truc et je reste à regarder la pierre pendue au bout de mes doigts d'un air abruti. Les larmes me remontent aux yeux mais cette fois je mets un point d'honneur à les ravaler. ça va pas recommencer.

- Il te plait? C'est de l'onyx.

Je manque de lui sortir un "je sais " mais ma gorge est trop nouée. Il ne s'en formalise pas et s'approche de moi. Il prend le collier et passe derrière moi. ça me rappelle l'histoire d'une prostituée qui est morte étranglée par un client avec un collier de diamant. ça ne m'empêche pas de rester planté et de le laisser fermer le collier sur ma nuque. Il ne m'étrangle pas... Ses mains sont chaudes et il me fout des frissons.

Il s'éloigne et me regarde.

- J'ai faim, tu viens on va manger, mes parents viennent de partir.

Je le suis mécaniquement en rengeant le pendentif sous mon pull. Je me demande comment ça va finir.

POV Remus.

Je débarrasse la table. Il a à peine picoré. Il me regarde pensivement retirer son assiette, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Il n'a pas retiré mon collier, c'est bon signe je trouve. J'ai trouvé ce truc dans un vieux magasin moldu il y a quelques mois. je l'ai trouvé joli, en plus cette pierre est d ela même couleur que ses yeux.

On remonte. Il disparait dans la salle de bain. Il revient trois quart d'heure après, montre en main. Il a toujours ce vieux pull qui le fait paraître encore plus maigre. Il a changé de pantalon. Je lui répète que je lui laisse mon lit et qu'il peut redescendre regarder la télé s'il veut. Il ne réponds pas et je vais dans la salle de bain.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il s'est endormi, sur le matelas par terre... tête de pioche comme dirait ma mère. Je rabats les couvertures sur lui et je me couche.

SSRLSSRLSSRLSSRL

Je suis réveillé quelques heures après par un bruit de verre brisé. Je me redresse dans le noir, je l'entends se débattre par terre. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et me lève, m'entaillant les pieds au passage.Il se débat sous les draps. Je me jette sur le matelas et le secoue, doucement d'abord, puis plus violemment. Il ouvre enfin les yeux tente de me repousser mais il n'a aucune force dans les bras. Je le lâche. Il ramène ses longues jambes contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Il tremble et sa respiration est saccadée. Je passe très doucement un bras autours de sa taille trop fine et je l'attire contre moi. Il se laisse faire, et s'appuie contre moi. Je baisse les yeux vers lui, il s'est calmé et il ne pleure même pas. Son regard est redevenu vide et fixe. Son autre main est ensanglantée. Il s'est mordu. Je la lui prend et je la serre doucement. Il reste un moment à regarder ma main emprisonnant la sienne. Puis il ouvre la main et entrecroise nos doigts. Sa ne dure qu'un instant puis il retire vivement sa main et se décolle de moi. Il me fusille du regard et se recouche en me tournant le dos. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude, ça me fait mal chaque fois qu'il fait un truc dans ce genre. Je retourne dans mon lit et j'éteins.

Le lendemain, mon corps est courbatu, l'approche de la lune sans doute. Je me redresse en grognant. Il est déjà réveillé et habillé. Il a remis ses habituelles robes noires qu'il porte à poudlard. Le lit est fait et il est couché dessus. Il est allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine et les yeux fixés quelques part au plafond. Je remarque qu'il a remis mon collier. Sa posture me fait penser aux cadavres que l'on s'apprête à enfermer dans un cercueil. Je déteste ça.

- Bonjour, dit-il sans bouger.

Je chasse l'image du mort-vivant qui trotte dans mon esprit et je lui sourit. Je sors de la chaleur de mon lit.

- ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé.

- Une heure à peu près.

Je m'étire, m'envoyant des éclairs de douleur dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Il m'observe, toujours allongé.

- Tu viens on descend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir mon père nous emmène à la gare de King cross en voiture. Severus ne décroche pas un mot de tout le trajet.

Une fois seuls sur le quais, je sens une mains glaciales saisir mon poignet.

- merci, chuchote une voix tout près de mon oreille.

Je me retourne pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas à me remercier mais il n'y a plus personne. Je pousse un soupir et je traîne ma valise derrière moi.

POV Severus

Je grimpe dans un wagon en quatrième vitesse et me précipite dans un compartiment. Je le referme à double tour derrière moi et tire tout les rideaux. Je vais devenir cinglé. J'arrache ce foutu collier de mon cou et le jette par terre. Je shoote dedans, il émet un bruit mat en rebondissant sur la paroi. Je me laisse tomber sur un siège, le visage dans les mains. Je reprends péniblement mon souffle.

Je n'aurais jamais du le suivre. Il est un peu tard pour réagir maintenant. Il y a à peine trois jours je pensais me foutre en l'air dès la rentrée et la tout ce que je veux c'est vivre, respirer. Je me remets à pleurer tout seul. Pourquoi je l'ai écouté. J'aurais du l'envoyer promener dès que je l'ai vu dans cette chambre. Tout serait mieux s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, moi mort, lui avec ses amis. Mes sanglots redoublent et je tremble de tout mon corps. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le vide et l'obscurité pour l'éternité et maintenant la seule chose qui me fait peur c'est qu'il me lâche.

Je me redresse et je commence à envoyer des grands coups de poing dans le mur. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque le souffle me manque. J'ai envie de détruire quelque chose. Mon sang bouillonne pour la première fois depuis des mois. Je suis resté vide et inerte tellement longtemps que cette brusque résurection d'émotions et de violence entremêlées m'effraie. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemard pour un autre. Ou plutôt de revenir à la vie et je ne suis pas certain d'aimer ça.

Je m'assoie par terre, le dos contre les rideaux de la porte et le sang de mes phalanges dégoulinant sur mes doigts. Je passe le reste du voyage à retourner mes pensées dans ma tête en fixant le collier. J'ai l'impression que ce machin me nargue mais je ne peux pas en détacher mon regard. Le train ralenti en arrivant à pré-au lard. Le collier glisse doucement sur le plancher du compartiment et s'arrête juste devant mes pieds. Le train s'arrête complètement et le vacarme du couloir s'emplifie.

Je me lève et prend mon sac. Je descend encore tremblant d'angoisse et de rage, les mains dans les poches et la pierre noire et froide contre ma paume.

A suivre...

Je trouve que ce chapitre est pas génial ms bon il faut bien passer par là... ça tourne un peu autours du pot on va dire.

Pr la date d'anniversaire de Severus, c'est la bonne je l'ai trouvé sur le site de JK Rowling!

Pour me jeter des pierres où autre objets de votre choix, c'est en bas à gauche!


	7. Chapter 7

Journée pourrie, tout comme la précédente. C'est la même chose à chaque rentrée... Les élèves comme les profs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'y remettre et il règne une ambiance comateuse pendant les cours. C'est dans ce charmant contexte que je m'amuse au jeu du cache-cache avec Lupin. La règle du jeu est simple, dès que je l'aperçois au loin, je change de chemin pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. Simple et idiot. Lui, par contre, semble bien décidé à ne pas me laisser filer puisque qu'il m'attend parfois à la sortie d'un cour. Dans ces cas là, j'applique la bonne vieille technique de " je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, et de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps". Quand je vous dis que c'est con...

Je me traîne dans la grande salle, surveillant mine de de rien la table des Gryffondors pour voir si un certain lycanthrope ne m'a pas repéré. Mais non , il n'est pas là. Pourtant, la bande d'abrutis congénitaux qui lui servent d'amis papotent tranquillement mais pas le moindre signe de lui. Etrange. Le repas commence et la bande d'affamés que compose cette école peuvent se goinfrer à leur aise. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc de la table des verts et argents. Pas faim.

Une enveloppe tombe dans mon assiette et un instant d'après, un aigle royal se pose sur la table, juste en face de moi. Un aigle royal. Rien de moins. Pas vraiment discret quand on sait que le courrier arrive habituellement le matin et que cette bestiole pourrait bouffer les hibous de mes chers camarades si l'envie lui en prenait. D'ailleurs, plusieurs d'entre eux s'éloignent de moi. Pas à cause de l'aigle pourtant, mais de son propriétaire. Tout les futurs héritiers de grandes familles de sang-pur le connaissent et certains me lancent des regards presque respectueux. J'ouvre l'enveloppe en ignorant le silence qui a pris place à la table des Serpentards et déplis le parchemin qu'elle contient.

_Cher Prince._

_Etant donné que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de vous depuis un moment, je vous écris pour connaître la raison de cette soudaine froideur. Etes-vous décédé? Ou en fuite avec une princesse éplorée? Ou plus probable, me faîtes-vous la gueule (avec tout le respect que je vous dois)? _

_Plus sérieusement, je m'inquiète et j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas. J'espère que tu réfléchis à ce dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi, tu sais. Il se montre assez intéressé par tes talents en potions, même si tu n'es pas très "pur" comme mec. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. _

_Sournoisement._

_Lucius. M._

Il est marrant Lucius, mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais quand il plaisante et quand il est sérieux. Ce n'est pas vraiment gênant, sauf quand cela touche des sujets aussi graves... Je froisse la lettre en attendant d'être dans un coin calme pour la brûler. Le silence règne dans la salle et tout les visages sont tournés vers un même point.

Mon regard est attiré vers une silouhette qui traverse la grande salle. Mon coeur s'arrête. Comment a-t-il osé me poursuivre jusqu'ici. Il m'aperçoit est un rictus étire ses lèvres minces. Je cherche Lupin du regard vers la table des Griffondors, il n'y est pas, c'est pas vrai il est passé ou? Il était en cours toute la journée. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers une fenêtre, c'est la pleine lune. C'est pas vrai, comment j'ai pu oublié ça?

La salle se fait plus silencieuse au fur et à mesure que mon père avance vers la table des professeurs. Comme d'habitude, sa présence suffit à me clouer sur place et mes tremblements reviennent. Il grimpe sur l'estrade professorale et s'arrête devant Dumbledore. Il se penche au dessus de la table pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

Le directeur se lève lentement, comme s'il hésitait.

- Severus Snape.

Je sursaute malgrè le fais que je m'y attendais, pour qui d'autre aurait-il pu venir? Le regard azur du directeur m'interroge, comme si pour la première de sa vie il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Je me lève difficilement.

- Dans mon bureau.

Il me fait signe de le suivre. Tout les regards sont posés sur moi et je traverse la salle le plus vite possible. Mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas entendre Black me lancer

- Tu fais venir ta clientèle maintenant?

Je baisse la tête et termine le trajet le visage masqué par mes cheveux pour que personne ne voit les larmes qui menacent de dégringoler sur mes joues. Je contourne la table et suis Dumbledore et mon père derrière une porte dérobée. Le directeur marche en tête, mon père se retourne et me prend le bras pour me faire avancer à la même hauteur que lui. Sa main me sert tellement fort que je ne sens plus ma main. Il me lache au moment ou Dumbledore se retourne lorsque l'on arrive à son bureau.

Il m'observe quelques instant par dessus ses lunettes avant de prendre la parole.

- Dans un soucis d'impartialité, je préfère parler seul à seul avec Severus d'abord, puis j'en discuterais avec vous Mr Snape.

Mon père émet un grincement de dents mais accepte. Dumbledore me fait passer devant lui dans les escaliers tournant et nous arrivons devant la porte de son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il me fait asseoir en face de lui et prend place sur son grand fauteuil.

- Mr Snape, commence-t-il, savez-vous pourquoi votre père est ici?

Oui je connais la vrai raison mais pas celle qu'il a raconté à Dumbledore.

- Non Mr le directeur.

- Votre père vient de me dire que vous lui aviez volé de l'argent et que vous vous étiez enfui. Ce comportement m'étonne beaucoup de votre part aussi j'aimerais avoir des explications. Votre père a eu le bon sens de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire. Vous savez qu'en ramenant de l'argent volé à Poudlard vous risquez l'exclusion... Alors maintenant dites-moi, est-ce que ce que votre père m'a dit est la vérité?

- Oui.

Dumbledore hausse un sourcil incrédule mais je soutiens son regard. C'est évident qu'il ne me croit pas.

- Et ou avez vous passé la nuit entre samedi et dimanche?

- Sur le chemin de traverse.

- Quel hôtel?

- Le chaudron baveur.

Mes réponses me viennent rapidement, je mens comme je respire, c'est bien connu. Dumbledore ne bouge pas et me fais un grand sourire.

- ça tombe bien j'y étais aussi, il est étonnant que le patron ne m'est pas prévenu de la présence d'un de mes élèves.

Et merde. Je ne bouge pas du tout malgré ma surprise.

- Non ce n'était peut être pas le chaudron baveur, mais j'étais dans un hôtel pas très loin.

- C'est étonnant qu'un élève aussi attentif que vous puisse oublier ce genre de détail. Vous étiez donc dans ce petit hôtel près de l'allée des embrumes si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui c'est ça.

Il me refait son grand sourire et je devine que j'ai répondu trop vite.

- Il n'y a aucun hôtel près de l'allée des embrumes Mr Snape.

_Trouves un autre truc vas y réfléchis._

- Maintenant j'aimerais que vous me racontiez la vérité. Il est évident que vous traversez une période difficile, j'ai fais une erreur en vous renvoyant chez vous. Quoi que vous ayez fait cet élément sera pris en compte et votre punition sera allégée. Mais pour cela il faut que vous me disiez la vérité Severus, rien de ce que vous me direz ce soir ne sortira de ce bureau, je vous en fait la promesse.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre et je baisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas lui mentir, je sais qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour ses élèves. Mais voila. Si j'avoue où j'étais il faut que j'avoue tout le reste et ça j'en suis incapable. J'applique donc ma stratégie favorite: le silence. Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans un silence mortel.

- Puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, je vais mettre en route la procédure et vous serez exclu pendant une semaine.

Il me regarde comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part mais je reste de glace. Il n'y a jamais eu de procédure à mettre en route à Poudlard, les sanctions sont directement appliquée. Quant à l'exclusion d'une semaine c'est une grande première également, je connais le règlement par coeur et il le sait. Cette mascarade est juste un moyen de me faire comprendre que c'est juste pour la forme et qu'il me redemandera la vérité tôt ou tard. Il continue de m'observer quelques instants puis hoche la tête en soupirant, comme s'il comprenait enfin qu'il ne tirera rien de moi.

- Vous pouvez sortir Severus. Dites à votre père de monter me voir.

- Bonsoir mr le directeur.

Il ne me répond pas et je descend. Mon père est en bas en train d'observer une gargouille en pierre qui semble surgir du mur.

- Le directeur t'attend.

Il se retourne et m'observe de haut en bas, je m'attends à un commentaire désobligeant mais il n'en fait pas et me bouscule quand il passe pour monter dans le bureau du directeur. L'escalier se remets à tourner et ses talons disparaissent bientôt derrière le mur. Je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser sur le sol.

Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là? j'ai fugué deux jours et je dois y retourner pendant une semaine. ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine...

Un bruit de pas interrompt mes pensées. Je relève la tête, quelqu'un approche. J'ai envie de rester affalé par terre mais je sens que je vais me faire enguirlander alors je me relève en retenant un grognement.

La personne s'arrête subitement, il fait trop noir pour que je puisse la distinguer et je suis sous une torche. Mes yeux s'habituent rapidement à l'obscurité. C'est Lupin.

- Lupin? Arrêtes de te plan...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, ce n'est pas Lupin. Il avance de quelques pas et je peux l'observer à mon aise. Merde. La pleine lune est là et il est au début de sa transformation. Ses pupilles sont réduites à deux barres au milieu d'iris vertes foncés et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat inquiétant, presque animal. Ses cheveux ont poussés et sont emmêlés, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et le peu de peau qu'ils laissent voir est couvert d'égratignures. Ses ongles commencent à se transformer en griffes et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent entrevoir des crocs luisants.

Je frissone, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Mais il ne me saute pas dessus, ses yeux perdent soudain leur éclat animal.

- Où est-il?

Sa voix est légèrement rauque et il serre les points, s'enfonçant ses griffes dans ses paumes. Je regarde le sang goutter par terre.

- Là-haut avec le directeur.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai tout compris. Il se met soudain à trembler et il pousse un cri qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Il s'avance avec une rapidité surnaturelle vers moi. Je l'évite juste à temps. Son cri se répercute longtemps dans les couloirs et dans ma tête. Il s'accroche au rides du mur avec ses griffes et me tourne le dos. _Que quelqu'un vienne s'il vous plait_. Un sanglot lui échappe, j'ai envie de faire quelques pas vers lui mais il retire ses griffes du mur et plante ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes. Son regard est redevenu normal, il baisse les yeux sur lui même, comme pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je monte, murmure-t-il.

Il s'avance vers la porte, je panique, il est complètement incontrôlable, il faut qu'il retourne d'où il vient. Je me mets devant lui et tente de l'arrêter.

- Non, écoute ça sert à rien, tout va s'arranger. Retourne là-b...

Il me prends par la taille et me soulève à bout de bras pour me plaquer au mur. Je tente de me débattre mais je suis ployé en deux et ses griffes rentrent dans mes flancs. Mes pieds s'agitent à vingts bons centimètres au dessus du sol. Cette fois ça y est c'est la fin, il va me tuer devant le bureau du directeur pendant que l'autre glucosé est en train de papoter avec mon père.

- Tu mens, grogne-t-il.

L'étau de ses mains se desserent d'un seul coup et je m'écroule par terre, le souffle coupé. Quand je parviens à me redresser il n'y a plus personne dans le couloir, je me relève en gardant un bras autours de mon ventre. Un énorme fraquas explose soudain dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je grimpe l'escalier en courant, il commence à descendre et je suis obligé de sauter pour atteindre le palier.

La porte est grande ouverte, Dumbledore est debout et jette des sorts pour maîtriser Remus, ces sorts n'ont aucunes efficacité sur un hybride comme lui. J'aperçois enfin la silouhette de mon père, à plat ventre et étendue sous Lupin. Celui-ci lui envoie des grands coups de griffes, lacérant diverses partie du corps de mon père. Il lui plante ses griffes dans la nuque et tape son crâne à plusieurs reprises sur le sol. Je ne sais pas si il est encore conscient mais à vrai dire je m'en fous un peu, la seule chose qui compte pour l'instant c'est de calmer Lupin. Son regard vert sombre se braue soudain sur moi. Je cherche à reculer mais derrière moi, l'escalier est redescendu, ne laissant place qu'au vide. Je suis lâche, je l'ai toujours été.

- Mr Snape! Sortez d'ici tout de suite.

Dumbledore qui s'impatiente, on aura tout vu.Je refuse de sortir, Lupin attrape un objet pointu qui devait se trouver sur le bureau dévasté de Dumbledore et le lève au dessus de sa tête.

- Remus!

Il arrête son geste, comme figé. Sa respiration est halletante et il lâche l'objet qu'il tenait. Il se relève et se tourne vers moi, toujours halletant. Je m'approche doucement de lui. Ses yeux se posent sur la silouhette inanimée et ensanglantée qui gît à ses pieds.

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça?

Il me lance un regard à la fois suppliant et étonné. Je continue de m'approcher.

- Non ce n'est pas toi.

C'est vrai ce n'est pas lui, c'est l'espèce de bestiole qui l'habite et le torture.

- Mr Snape, sortez s'il vous plait. C'est dangereux.

Je l'ignore, qu'il me bouffe si ça peut le soulager.

- Je ne suis pas... un monstre.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Lupin tombe soudain à genoux et pousse un hurlement. Il porte son bras à ses lèvres et y plante sauvagement ses crocs. Le sang coule le long de son bras et tache la moquette du bureau. J'ai mal pour lui. Je m'agenouille près de lui et avance une main. Un regard farouche me fais reculer.

- Mr Snape, partez, je ne me répèterais pas.

Dumbledore a contourné son bureau et ne quitte pas Lupin des yeux. Je le regarde, seul et tremblant au milieu de la pièce. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser. Ses yeux ont repris ce doux éclat qui les caractérisent. Je m'approche encore de lui et le serres dans mes bras. Ce geste a l'air de le surprendre autant que moi mais il ne bouge pas.

- Va t'en, chuchote-t-il difficilement contre mon oreille, va t'en Severus.

Je le lâche et me relève rapidement. Je sors sans me retourner même si je sens son regard dans mon dos.

A suivre...

Bouuu la fin pourrie (et oué encore)

Merci pour vos reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Je m'excuse par avance du temps que je mets à publier cette fic (surtout que ce n'est qu'une vague réécriture). Cette fic est en fait la première que j'ai écrite et comme toutes les premières fics je la trouve un peu niaise et mal fichue maintenant. Enfin bref... Je vais essayer de finir de la publier durant ces vacances ^^.

Merci pour vos reviews!

Chapitre 8

Après ça, je descends les escaliers en courant, m'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château pour me réfugier dans mon dortoir. Ma bande de crétin personnel y est déjà et ils ne font pas attention à moi quand je passe. Je tire tous les rideaux de mon lit et me blottit en travers du lit, assis contre le mur. Mes camarades se mettent à chuchoter puis mes rideaux s'entrouvrent.

- Eh Snape!

Au son de sa voix, je devine qu'il a été désigné par tous les autres pour venir me parler et je lève un regard noir sur lui, il perd tout de suite la pitoyable assurance qu'il avait réussi à rassembler pour venir me parler.

- C'est juste qu'on se demandait... C'est qui le type qui est venu parler à Dumbledore pendant le diner?

- Dégage.

Glacial, cinglant : parfait. Il recule précipitemment et se prend un peu les pieds dans le tapis.

- Bon ba ok! Bonne nuit.

Il referme mes rideaux et j'entends les chuchotements reprendre. Quelque chose me dit que je suis devenu la nouvelle star des ragots de Poudlard en une soirée. Ils ont vraiment rien à foutre de leur temps libre. Je passe une main sur ma hanche, le tissu n'est pas déchiré mais je dois avoir les traces de ses mains gravées sur ma peau. Il aurait pu me tuer, je suis complètement cinglé d'avoir fait ça. Et puis d'abord, il l'a peut être tué lui... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me gênerait, au contraire, mais je ne veux pas que Lupin aille à Azkaban.

Ma tête est lourde entre mes bras et je sens la fatigue me gagner. Je m'allonge tout habillé, j'ai envie de dormir, d'arrêter de penser, du moins pour ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore aura oublié de me renvoyer une semaine avec toute cette histoire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les jours suivants se déroulent presque normalement, en dehors du fait que je suis complètement épuisé. Remus n'est plus là et quelque chose me dit que les trois maraudeurs restants rêvent de me faire ma fête depuis que je les ais balancés. Dumbledore ne me quitte pas des yeux aux heures des repas et je songe sérieusement à lui en arracher un (d'oeil). Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a décidé de faire duré sa "procédure" et ça m'énerve, je sais qu'il ne me renverra pas avant d'avoir eu la vérité. Et il est évident qu'il n'a pas cru un mot de ce que lui a dit mon père, il m'aurait demandé de lui rendre le soi-disant argent volé sinon. Je crains que ce vieux malade ne soit pas devenu directeur pour rien.

Je me couche de plus en plus tôt et me lève de plus en plus tard, j'arrive même plusieurs fois en retard, pour un peu et on me prendrait pour un authentique gryffondor, à trénasser comme ça.

Un matin, il fait jour quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me lève en vitesse... et aperçoit une silhouette assise près de mon lit sur un fauteuil. Je retombe sur mon lit. Dumbledore aime regarder ses étudiants dormir, qui l'eut cru? pas moi en tout cas...

Merde il va vraiment me renvoyé alors. Il m'observe et je soutiens son regard bleuté. Puis il me sourit, mais pas de son habituel sourire malicieux, un sourire triste.

- La pleine lune est finie depuis hier mr Snape.

_Et alors?_

- Oui...

- Vous ne me demandez pas des nouvelles de votre père?

Je ne réponds pas, le demander maintenant ne servirai à rien.

- Il va bien, mr Lupin ne l'a pas mordu, il ne court donc aucun danger. Il marque un temps de réflexion avant de poursuivre. Mr Lupin étant redevenu lui-même, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec lui.

Il continue de m'observer et je ne baisse toujours pas les yeux.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il vous a raconté?

Je prends délibérément un ton désinvolte, comme si je m'en foutais complètement.

- La vérité. Je sais que vous avez passé la dernière nuit des vacances chez lui, je sais d'où vous veniez et pourquoi vous y étiez. Croyez que je suis profondément désolé de tout ce qui vous ai arrivé. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, je vous dois ma protection et j'ai failli à ma mission. Je sais que vous pensez qu'il est un peu tard pour vous offrir mon aide maintenant.

Malgré toute mon influence et les lois étant ce qu'elles sont, je ne peux rien faire contre votre père, il faut que vous portiez plainte contre lui si vous voulez qu'il soit puni...

Il attend visiblement une réponse de ma part. Je fais un "non" de la tête et il pousse un soupir déçu.

- Qu'oiqu'il en soit, vous êtes majeur maintenant, vous n'êtes plus obligé de retourné chez votre père, j'ai contacté un de mes amis apothicaire, il serait ravi de vous prendre comme apprenti à la fin de l'année si vous avez vos aspics de potions. Pour un élève aussi brillant que vous, ceci ne devrait être qu'une formalité.

_Quand a-t-il eu le temps de penser à tout ça? _J'incline la tête

- Merci mr le directeur.

- Ne me remerciez surtout pas pour ça.

Il se lève et fait disparaître son fauteuil.

- Vous allez le renvoyer?

- Qui?

- Lupin.

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur son visage mais il ne fait aucun commentaire.

- Non. Comme vous l'avez vu il ne se contrôlait plus. Je doute que votre père porte plainte contre lui d'ailleurs, il a du recevoir une lettre mystérieuse l'en dissuadant fortement...

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je manque de m'étrangler. Il me fait un dernier sourire et part. Il se retourne juste avant de refermer la porte.

- A propos, vous ne serez pas sanctionné si vous manquez les cours quelques jours...

La porte claque et je retombe en boule sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou inquiet, je ne reverrais jamais mon père, je ne veux pas porter plainte, je n'aurai jamais la force de témoigner contre lui.

Je ne le reverrais pas et j'ai la protection de Dumbledore mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse au fond de moi. Cette envie de rester allongé seul au fond de mon lit, de m'abîmer dans un gouffre sombre sans jamais en ressortir.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hum... Récapitulons... ça fait deux jours que je passe sans rien faire d'autre que dormir. Je me lève juste parce que je commence à avoir faim et me traîne dans la grande salle. Je suis accueilli par un "tiens je croyais qu'il était mort celui là" balancé par un gryffondor quelconque. Pléonasme. Je m'assoie et je picore. Mon regard croise celui de Lupin, il a l'air fatigué et me fait un petit sourire en coin. Black se retourne pour voir à qui il sourit et on baisse les yeux tout les deux. Son regard passe sur moi mais ne s'arrête pas, il est vraiment pas doué ce mec.

Je remarque au passage Evans collée à Potter, Black a l'air de bien s'emmerder, si ça le fait grandir pourquoi pas... Ils se lèvent tout les cinq, Black et Lupin traînant à l'arrière tandis que Pettigrow sautille autours du nouveau couple star de Poudlard. Il me fout les jetons celui-là. Je pose mes couverts, Dumbledore me fait un petit signe de tête quand il me voit me lever. Il m'énerve lui aussi.

Remus m'attend à la sortie, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je le suis sans un mot, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire de toutes façons?

POV Remus

La pleine lune est finie et ils ce sont enfin décidés à me sortir de la cabane. Dumbledore m'a convoqué dès mon retour à Poudlard pour me dire que le père de Severus n'avait rien, je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu ou soulagé. Pour une fois, le loup en moi s'est appliqué à faire ce que je n'aurais jamais osé tenté en étant normal. Je ne me contrôlais plus mais je n'ai rien fais pour arrêter, pour la première fois, je n'ai fais qu'un avec la bête. ça me fait un peu peur d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Mais même dans cet état, je sentais la présence de Severus et je sais que je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal. Pas à lui.

Et maintenant on est là à marcher silencieusement dans les couloirs. Je l'ai attendu à la sortie pour lui parler mais je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

- Ecoutes pour l'autre soir, je voulais m'excuser pour...

- Ce n'est franchement pas la peine.

Je me tais, c'est encore bien parti...

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal.

- Non, lâche-t-il.

- Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui m'a pris... d'habitude je reste enfermé et je n'arrive pas à franchir la barrière magique. Cette fois j'ai réussi, j'aurais pu blessé ou tué n'importe qui, tout ça... tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas que tu repartes avec lui...

Il soupire et hoche la tête, cachant un peu plus son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles...

La dessus il n'a pas tort. Il pousse un autre soupir.

- Je me demande de quoi on a l'air... Le licanthrope qui discute avec une vieille chauve-souris...

Son ton est plus doux, c'est surement pour ça que je fais mine de ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il vient encore de changer de sujet.

- Et tu penses pouvoir survivre à cet odieux calvaire encore longtemps?

Il tourne la tête et m'observe quelques instants.

- Peut-être, chuchote-t-il.

Je me retiens pour ne pas me jeter à son cou. Ce petit "peut-être" laché d'un ton désinvolte par le grand Severus Snape c'est énorme...

La sonnerie retentit, toujours au bon moment ça aussi. Je dois être maudit...

Les salles tout autours de nous se remplissent de bruits de chaises raclant le sol. Il s'approche de moi rapidement, il m'entoure la taille d'un bras et pose son autre main sur ma gorge _ça y est il a décidé de m'étrangler_. Je ferme les yeux et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue s'insinue doucement entre mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse. Je lève les bras et les noue derrière sa nuque, répondant à son baiser. Une porte s'ouvre au bout du couloir ses mains me lâche et il s'écarte. Je garde encore quelques secondes les yeux fermés, savourant la marque que ses formes ont laissées sur ma peau. Puis j'ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Comment il arrive à faire des trucs pareils? Le couloir se remplit rapidement d'élèves, c'est à se demander si je n'ai pas rêvé... Je me laisse emporté par le mouvement de la foule et je retourne dans ma salle commune.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius est assis devant la cheminée, l'air renfrogné. Il me lance un regard noir alors que j'arrive d'un pas rêveur vers lui.

- Tu souris tout seul maintenant.

_Qui moi?_

- C'est interdit?

- Pfff

- James n'est pas là?

- Non il est parti avec Evans faire je ne sais quoi de romantiiique.

Il me fait rire quand il imite Lily, je ne suis pas sur que James approuverai...

- Cette fille est en train de le transformer en mollusque, on ne s'est pas fait engueuler par Rusard une seule fois depuis qu'il sont ensembles.

- ça te laisse du temps pour étudier comme ça...

- C'est pas drôle Lunard...

Il s'affale un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- En plus mon ami Snivellus se planque depuis qu'il nous a dénoncé.

Je me redresse un peu

- Je croyais que Dumbledore avait annulé votre punition.

- Et alors? Cet enfoiré lui a quand même raconté qu'on lui avait tapé dessus. Quand je le vois je vais lui faire passer l'envie de faire des blagues.

- Parce que tes blagues à toi sont très spirituelles évidemment...

Severus commencerait-il à déteindre sur moi? En tout cas Sirius me jette un regard étonné

- Qu'est ce qui te prend? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as une copine aussi.

Je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil.

- Non.

Il m'observe encore quelques instants d'un oeil soupçonneux puis retourne à sa contemplation des flammes.

- Lunard?

- Mmmmm

- Snivellus est bien préfet?

- Mmmmm

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais je sens que ça va encore me plaire...

- Dis tu pourrais pas m'aider à lui tendre un piège? Tu me dis par où il passe et je le choppe...

- Non

- Allez fait pas le rabat joie!

- ça n'a rien à voir avec le règlement, je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes blagues vaseuses et stupides.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai vous êtes tous chiant en ce moment.

Il se lève et sort en claquant la porte. Je ne m'en formalise pas, il reviendra quand il commencera à s'ennuyer. Pour ma part je préfère rester seul à rêvasser.

A suivre...

Bon a bientôt pour le prochain chap!

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Hop un chapitre de plus. Il aurait du être posté plus tôt mais en raison d'un bug du site j'ai du patienté un peu plus^^

Princesse Cissy: Merci pour ta reviews, je suis très honorée de faire partie de ton top 3 °courbettes et révérances°. J'espère que la suite te plairas^^

Chapitre 9

POV Severus

Mon dieu par pitié dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça... C'était pas moi... non j'ai pas embrassé Lupin. Faut vraiment que je me soigne. Il doit être très fier de lui le petit emmerdeur.

- Snivelluuuuus

Et merde, il voit pas que je réfléchi là? ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu celui-là. Je l'entends courrir derrière moi avec une discrétion hippopotamesque, il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire contre lui. ça me rappelle quelque chose.

- Dis tu m'as pas répondu la dernière fois, c'est combien?

Je me décolle de lui et le repousse.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Black? Tu n'as plus de filles à ta disposition? T'as déjà dépucelé toutes les premières années?

J'essaie d'avancer mais il se fout devant moi et me fait un grand sourire.

- Non ne t'en fais pas pour ça Snivellus mais c'est pas drôle avec elles.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcoure. ça l'amuse... Il avance une main vers moi, je recule mais il attrape tout de même le pendentif de Remus.

- C'est quoi ça?

Il tire dessus pour m'approcher de lui.

- Tu mets des bijoux maintenant? ça attire les clients?

- Lâche-moi Black. J'ai essayé de cracher toute ma haine quand j'ai prononcé son nom mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il m'observe attentivement, essayant de découvrir un de mes défauts qu'il ne m'aurait pas encore rappelé.

- C'est vrai que t'es pas mal dans ton genre. Mais tu étais mieux maquillé.

Il a l'air complètement parti dans son délire, j'en profite pour essayer de lui reprendre mon collier. Lui se contente de me regarder avec son sourire stupide plaqué sur le visage. Son regard traduit un mélange entre la haine et la fascination. Soudain, il tire de toute ses forces sur le pendentif et l'attache se brise, m'éraflant la nuque au passage.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour ce que je veux te faire.

Je fouille mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette.

- _Experliamus!_

Ma baguette s'échappe de mes doigts et atterit dans sa main.

- Et de ça non plus.

Je sens la panique monter mais je reprends rapidement contenance.

- Et maintenant Black qu'est ce que tu proposes? on demande à Dumbledore de nous prêter son bureau ou on prend la salle des trophées?

- Non j'ai beaucoup mieux que ça snivellus.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me traîne devant une porte. Il l'ouvre et me jette dans la pièce de toute ses forces. Je trébuche et tombe contre les pavets glacés. Le porte claque dans mon dos et je me retrouve dans le noir et le silence complet. Je reste quelques instants sans bouger, essayant de repérer se présence mais je n'entends rien, pourtant je sais qu'il est là. Je me relève à tâtons, c'est une salle de classe vide. Soudain, deux tenailles m'attrapent par la taille, je grimace car il touche les marques que m'a laissées Remus l'autre soir. Il me plaque au mur et j'essaie de lui envoyer des coups de poings. Il émet un claquement de langue agacé et bloque mes deux poignets dans une de ses mains.

- Arrêtes de faire la fille Snivellus, tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

- Espèce de fumier. Black lâche-moi tout de suite!

J'essaie de crier mais un coup de poing bien placé me coupe le souffle... et je sais très bien que personne ne peux m'entendre, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi ce couloir. Pendant plusieurs minutes je sens des lèvres mordre mon cou et sa main sur moi. Je continue de me débattre et j'arrive à nous faire tomber. J'essaie de ramper vers le rai de lumière qui passe sous la porte. Mais deux mains m'aggripent les épaules et me retourne sur le dos. Tout d'un coup je me maudit d'être aussi maigre et sans force. Je sens son poids s'abattre sur mes hanches et il me rebloque les poignets. J'arrête de me débattre, c'est sans espoir de toute façon. Il prend mon immobilité pour une capitulation et se met à ricaner comme un abruti qu'il est. En même temps, il relâche la pression de ses doigts sur mes poignets. Je me redresse et lui envoie un coup de poing de toute mes forces. Il pousse un cri et bascule sur le coté. Je m'extirpe de sous lui, c'est qu'il fait son poids cet enfoiré. Puis je vois un éclair de lumière. Une baguette. Je me jette sur sa main et la lui arrache.

- Experliamus!

Je l'entends s'écraser sur le mur tandis que je suis libéré de son poids. Je me relève et cours vers la porte.

- Alohomora!

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sors en courant. Je ne m'arrête que quand je suis sûr qu'il ne me suit pas. Puis je retourne dans ma salle commune, elle est évidemment pleine à craquer et je pars me planquer dans mon dortoir.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, encore un peu essouflé. Je suis fatigué... vraiment. Quelques larmes m'échappent, aussitôt effacées par un revers de manche rageur. Remus a-t-il un rôle là dedans? Je passe une main sur mon cou désormais dépouillé. Est-ce que c'est lui qui a demandé à Black de faire ça? Non. Définitivement non. Il avait l'air tellement sincère ça ne peut pas être lui... La nausée m'envahit et je cours vers les toilettes.

Je tire la chasse rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne. Puis je me lève pour me laver les mains. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Lamentable. Il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Un sentiment de malaise et de faiblesse m'envahit et je dois me retenir au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Je ressors et me traîne jusqu'à mon lit où je m'écroule et m'endors.

POV Remus

Sirius revient à peine une heure plus tard, visiblement toujours en train de faire la gueule. Il se rassoit dans son fauteuil en s'amusant avec un truc.

- Tu fais la gueule?

Il me tire la langue. Ah donc il s'est calmé. Mon regard se pose sur ce qu'il s'amuse à balancer en l'air d'un geste nonchalant. Le collier de Severus.

- Où t'as eu ça?

Il me fait un grand sourire qui ne m'indique rien qui vaille.

- Cadeau de mon ami Snivellus!

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

Ma voix tremble...de rage?

- Rien de bien intéressant, j'ai voulu le convaincre de me montrer toute l'étendue de ses talents. Il a dit non et je l'ai un peu chahuté dans une salle de classe vide...

- Tu as quoi??

Je me lève d'un seul coup et m'approche rapidement de lui. Il sursaute et me regarde, étonné mais il se reprend très vite.

- C'est bon lâche moi je lui ai rien fait, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, c'est pour le fun c'est pas comme si je l'aimais.

Il éclate de rire à cette idée. Je vais le tuer.

- Il est joli ce truc, je me demande où il l'a trouvé.

- Je lui ai offert.

Il continue de rire puis lève les yeux sur moi. Il arrête de rire immédiatement.

- Nan, sérieux? s'étrangle-t-il.

- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait exactement?

J'essaie de rester calme mais je sens ma patience me quitter.

- Mais rien, je t'ai dis. Il ne m'a même pas donné ses tarifs, c'est que ça ne devait pas être très élevé. Tu crois qu'il prend son pied quand il fait des trucs à ses ...

Cette fois je l'attrape par un bras et je le renverse par terre. Il tente de se dégager mais je l'attrape par le col et amène son visage près du mien.

- Mais ça va pas t'es dingue?

Tiens on dirait de la panique.

- Maintenant écoutes moi bien Black. Tu ne l'approches plus, tu ne le touches plus en clair tu lui fous la paix, si je te revoie tourner autours, je te jure que je casse la gueule.

Mon visage touche presque le sien et il a l'air effrayé, j'en éprouve une étrange satisfaction. Je le lâche dans une bourrasque et je me relève, le dominant de toute ma hauteur.

- Ok, lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Je lui arrache le collier brisé des mains et sors. Il faut que je le retrouve. Je descends les escaliers en courant, encore troublé à cause de mon intarcade avec Sirius. C'est la première fois que je me mets en colère comme ça contre quelqu'un. Je tombe sur un première année de serpentard. Je lui raconte que Slughorn m'a demandé de dire un truc à un élève quelconque et qu'il me faut le mot de passe. Il me le donne sans hésiter, j'ai beau faire partie des maraudeurs personne ici ne me voit comme quelqu'un capable de faire des mauvais coups. De plus je suis préfet et ça à l'air de pas mal l'impressioner. Je le suis dans ce que je croyais être un cul de sac.

- Artemisia.

Le mur coulisse sur la droite, me laissant voir le domaine des Serpentards. C'est une grande salle souterraine, des arches de pierres descendent du plafond caverneux. Je ne m'attarde pas trop, la salle est pleine et je ne tiens pas à me faire remarquer. Je me glisse dans un escalier qui descend et j'arrive dans un grand couloir avec pleins de porte. Je trouve enfin celle des Serpentards 7ème année et je m'arrête.

Je l'entrouvre légèrement, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne, et je rentre. C'est un peu comme dans les dortoirs de griffondors sauf que les baldaquins sont verts et qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre. J'avance entre les rangées des lits, j'ai l'impression que le bruit de mes pas se répercute à l'infini contre les pierres irrégulières. Je finis par repérer une ombre noire allongée sur le dernier lit, celui qui est poussé contre le mur et qui défit la géométrie parfaite des meubles de la pièces.

Il me tourne le dos. Je m'approche sans faire de bruit. Il dort? Je m'assoie sur le lit et me penche pour le regarder. Sa peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cheveux sombres lui tombent sur le visage. Je vois une éraflure sur sa nuque , Sirius à du tirer sur le collier avec toute la douceur que je lui connais. Sans bien réfléchir, je passe un doigt sur la ligne de sa machoire, sa peau est douce. Je repousse doucement les mèches qui lui tombe sur le visage. Il sursaute et se redresse. Un éclair passe dans ses yeux quand il me reconnait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Il m'a fait peur cet andouille. Je lui tends son collier.

- Je t'ai ramené ça.

Ses yeux tombent sur le collier et je m'attends à ce qu'il m'envoie promener. Mais non il me lance un regard calculateur et recule dans le fond de son lit en ramenant ses longues jambes contre lui.

- Je suis désolé pour Sirius. Je lui avais dit de te foutre la paix mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête... D'après ce que j'ai compris il ne t'as rien fait mais...

- Rien?

Il me lance un regard noir derrière ses cheveux et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Pour toi c'est rien?

- N...non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et je me rapproche un peu de lui.

- Ecoutes, je suis désolé, même si je sais que ça ne changera rien. Je te jure que je ne pensais pas qu'il allait faire ça, il te laissera tranquille maintenant. Je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur d'ailleurs.

Je tente un sourire et il enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Lupin.

C'est qu'il m'énerve lui aussi avec son caractère pourri.

- C'est dingue comme tu peux être désagréable, tu n'étais pas comme ça quand je t'ai ramené chez moi. Tu me faisais plus... confiance. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux personnes différentes.

Il relève la tête et me fusille du regard par dessus ses bras.

- Mais oui tu n'as toujours pas compris, le bien et le mal, le préfet et la putain, vas'y choisis, tu préfères quoi?

Je me tais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux...

- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me protéger, je n'ai eu besoin de personne jusque là, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure?

Il rebaisse la tête pour cacher son visage et frissonne. Je crois entendre un "et merde" mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Tout à coup, un fracas épouvantable nous fait sursauter tout les deux. La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai juste le temps de tirer les rideaux avant que les autres élèves de Serpentard ne rentrent. Je m'assoies le long du mur, si je me fais prendre dans un dortoir d'une autre maison je suis très mal barré. Je me tourne vers Severus qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu crois qu'ils en ont pour longtemps?

- ça dépend, il faut attendre qu'ils dorment tous, ça peut prendre une heure ou deux.

Je pousse un soupir.

- Eh Snape! fais une voix de l'autre coté du rideau.

- Mmmmm, réponds l'interpellé.

- Black te cherche!

Severus lève les yeux et me jette un regard noir. Je lui fait signe que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que Sirius lui veut. Les rideaux de son lit bougent.

- Tu m'as entendu Snivell...Snape.

- Dégage de là tout de suite Lestrange!

- Pfff t'es trop bizarre comme type.

Le dénommé Lestrange s'en va pour retourner avec les autres qui sont toujours en pleine discussion. On reste un moment sans parler dans le bruit des conversations des Serpentards, toujours dissimulé par le rideau de son lit.

- Si tu veux, tu peux aller discuter avec eux, je peux rester cacher là.

Il me jette un regard incrédule et détend un peu ses jambes devant lui en s'appuyant sur ses oreillers.

- Tu plaisantes?

Je baisse les yeux sur le bijoux, toujours dans ma main depuis tout à l'heure. Je le répare d'un coup de baguette et le lui tend. Il hésite un instant mais le reprend. Je le regarde se débattre avec l'attache, et, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour m'approcher de lui. Je m'installe à ses cotés, je ferme l'attache sur sa nuque et je le regarde. Il me fait un petit sourire et mon énervement passe d'un seul coup.

- Pourquoi tu souris?

- Pour rien je pensais...

- Oui?

- Je suis complètement cinglé.

Il a dit ça d'un ton très sérieux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

- Mais encore?

- C'est que ça résume parfaitement la situation.

Son sourire disparaît et il hoche la tête d'un air triste. Le bruit des conversations autours de nous commence à baisser. Il étend complètement ses jambes sur le lit et se pousse pour me faire une place. Je m'allonge en tremblant et je l'observe. Il regarde droit devant lui, ses yeux sont tristes et j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui répéter que je l'aime... je lui prends la main et la serre doucement. Il n'émet aucune résistance mais je ne veux rien tenter de plus. Il ferme les yeux et j'attends que le silence se fasse dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, tout le monde semble dormir, je lâche la main de Severus. Il bouge un peu, je croyais qu'il dormait mais non.

- Tu vas où?

C'est marrant. Rien que le fait qu'il me demande me fait plaisir.

- Je rentre dans mon dortoir.

- Attends je t'accompagnes... au cas où il resterait des serpentards dans la salle commune, ajoute-t-il précipitemment

Je souris intérieurement et je le suis. La salle commune des serpentards est vide et silencieuse. Le mur s'ouvre sur le pseudo cul de sac et on s'arrête. Je le regarde et il me refait son sourire triste.

- Bonsoir.

Je me rapproche de lui, il se penche légèrement et effleure mes lèvres. Je réduis immédiatement la courte distance qui nous sépare et je m'accroche à lui, je ne veux pas qu'il se sauve cette fois. Il passe ses bras autours de ma taille en approfondissant le baiser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste à s'embrasser. Un bruit retentit dans le couloir et on se sépare. Peeves vient de faire tomber un tableau en passant. Par chance il ne nous à pas vu mais il est temps que je file. Je le serre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

- A demain, murmure-t-il dans le creu de mon épaule.

Il me repousse doucement et recule. Je pars, un brin frustré quand même, au bout de quelques pas, je me retourne mais le mur s'est refermé. Il n'y a personne.

A suivre...

le prochain chapitre pour... demain? ou après demain peut être.

Reviews? °mode mendiante activé°


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos reviews! (la vache ça fait drôle mdr)

Bonne lecture (hum)

Chapitre 10

POV Severus

J'ai récidivé. Etrangement je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, au contraire. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sens parfaitement paisible.

Mais le lendemain matin, quand j'arrive à proximité de la grande salle, je suis apostrophé par une voix toute blackienne.

- Snape!

Tiens il a appris mon nom.

- Fous-moi la paix Black.

- Attends moi.

Il me rattrape et marche près de moi.

- Dis je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

- Si c'est une blague laisse moi te dire que tu es de moins en moins drôle.

- Non c'est pas une blague. Ecoutes je sais pas ce qui se passe entre Remus et toi mais j'aimerais pas qu'il me fasse la gueule alors on va faire un pacte de non aggression!

- Un pacte de quoi?

Il prend un air savant qui me donne envie de lui balancer mon poing dans ses dents parfaitement alignées.

- De non agression Snivell... Snape, le principe est simple, tu me fous la paix et je te fous la paix. Comme ça tout le monde se fout la paix et il y a plus de problème.

Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours... hélas.

- Ok Black adieu alors.

Pourquoi il me suit encore là?

- Dis maintenant qu'on est de très grands amis tu peux me le dire, il y a quoi exactement entre toi et Remus.

De très grand ami non mais je rêve... Quant à ce qu'il y a entre Remus et moi je ne le sais pas moi même. Enfin si je le sais mais l'avouer c'est une autre histoire.

- Au revoir Black.

Je le plante là et je vais m'installer.

POV Remus

Je remonte dans mon dortoir la tête dans les nuages et le coeur léger. Il m'aime! Enfin il ne me l'a pas dit mais ça semblait clair non? J'ai envie de redescendre dans les dortoirs de serpentard et de me jeter à son cou. Je passe presque une une nuit blanche, recroquevillé dans mon lit.

Le lendemain matin, je le vois dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il sort au moment ou je m'assoie à la table des griffondors. Le reste de la journée se déroule de la même façon, il me jette de temps à autre des regards indifférents et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Plus la journée avance et plus je sombre dans le doute. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de mon dernier cour que j'aperçois une silouhette sombre dans le couloir en face de la salle. Il recule dans l'ombre quand Sirius et James sortent derrière moi. Je me tourne vers Sirius, James est dans un autre monde depuis quelques semaines...

- MacGonagall m'a demandé de passer la voir dans son bureau ce soir, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

- Ok, lâche-t-il après avoir lancé un regard dégoûté à James et Lily. Il m'énerve avec ses gamineries mais je me tais, j'ai mieux à penser pour le moment.

Je les regarde tourner l'angle du couloir puis je me tourne vers l'autre corridor et je sursaute. Il est venu tout près de moi pendant que je regardais ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'il fait des trucs flippants des fois.

- Tu as l'intention de me tuer? je lui demande en riant, une main sur le coeur.

- J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré, répond-il d'un ton détaché.

Il prends doucement la main que j'ai laissé sur mon coeur et m'embrasse. Je le laisse faire, je me sens maladroit quand il est à proximité, et encore plus dans ce genre de situation. Puis il s'écarte un peu et me refait son micro-sourire. Puis il me lâche la main et on se met à marcher en suivant le couloir que James, Lily et Sirius ont emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. On se balade pas mal de temps dans le château, je n'ai pas vraiment de but et je le suis dans le parc. La neige tombe un peu et le parc est immaculé. Il n'y a personne et il fait un froid glacial. sa n'a pas l'air de le gêner. On s'arrête au bord du lac et j'éprouve un sentiment de malaise au souvenir de ce qui s'y est passé il y a à peine un mois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a fait revenir ici? je lui jette un regard interrogateur mais il ne me regarde pas, il se contente de fixer l'étendue glacée qui s'offre à nous.

Je lui prends timidement la main, ça à l'air de le faire sortir de sa rêverie, il me lance un regard étonné, comme s'il avait oublié ma présence durant quelques instants. Puis il retourne à la contemplation du lac. J'en profite pour examiner sa main, blanche avec de longs doigts fins. Sa manche légèrement relevée laisse voir son poignet et le début de cicatrices récentes et peu profondes. Je passe doucement un doigt dessus et je le sens tressaillir. Ces trucs c'est lui qui se les ai faits tout seul. Il retire doucement sa main de la mienne et la passe autours de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Comme si c'était moi qui avait besoin d'être soutenu ou consolé. Je me laisse tout de même aller contre lui mais sans pour autant chasser de ma tête l'image de ses scarifications... Mon ange, je t'ai admiré de loin sans voir ta détresse. Une vague de culpabilité me submerge soudain et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

- Tu vas porter plainte?

Il sursaute légèrement et me jette un regard choqué, comme si je venais de proférer la plus épouvantable obscènité.

- Non.

Alors là je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Mais pourquoi? C'est tout ce qu'il mérite...

- ça ne servirait à rien et puis... je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

- C'est tout? et tout ce qu'il t'as obligé à faire tu as aussi decidé de l'oublier? Tu pourrais l'envoyer à Azkaban et tu ne veux rien faire contre lui?

Je commence à m'énerver et il se détourne du lac.

- Remus, s'il te plaît...

Il a l'air fatigué et cette manifestation de faiblesse chez lui est si rare que je me tais. Je continue quand même à le regarder. Il pose son regard sur moi et semble réfléchir, comme s'il voyait que je ne me contenterait pas de ses réponses évasives.

- C'est que... personne ne me croirait.

- Pourquoi?

- Mon père est quelqu'un de très... doué. Il racontera que je suis complètement cinglé, que je ne fait que des conneries, que je me drogue. Il se placera en victime et ses connaissances témoigneront en sa faveur.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Ce type est un monstre, j'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Ses amis ne sont pas au courant?

- Si.

Il baisse soudain les yeux et repousse un peu de neige du bout de son pied.

- Mais alors...

- C'était mes premiers...clients. Ils sont venus un soir et... enfin mon père ne voulait pas mettre une "sainte nitouche sur le marché" comme il dit.

Il se tait durant quelques instants et regarde par terre puis il se mord un doigt et me regarde, comme horrifié par ses propres paroles. Je soutiens son regard tandis que mon cerveau fait le calcul. 17 moins 6. 11 ans, on était en première année. A l'âge ou la plupart d'entre nous ne savaient même pas ce que le mot "sexe" signifiait lui y était déjà confronté et de la manière la plus horrible qui soit.

- Et... si je témoigne pour toi?

Il retire son doigt de sa bouche et reprend contenance.

- Tu es un hybride, ton témoignage n'aurait aucune valeur face à lui. En plus, il va dire que tu as failli le tuer et connaissant les tribunaux, la situation va se retourner contre toi. Mon père passera pour un homme honnête victime de la folie de son fils et de la monstruosité de son petit ami.

C'est vrai. J'avais oublié à quel point les sorciers du ministère peuvent être désespérement bêtes même quand la vérité est sous leurs yeux.

- Et Dumbledore?

- Mes cicatrices les plus importantes ont disparues. Ils diront tous que Dumbledore est un vieu fou, ça ce n'est pas trop dur à croire, et qu'il a été abusé par un élève mithomane.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non?

- Ma version n'est pas beaucoup plus réaliste.

Il retire son bras de ma taille et me regarde à la dérobée.

- Laisse tomber d'accord? Je n'ai aucune envie de témoigner ou d'être exposé comme un monstre de foire devant des inconnus.

Son ton est devenu ferme et brusque. Le temps de regarder ailleurs et il n'est déjà plus à coté de moi. Je me retourne, il remonte vers le château à grandes enjambées. J'hésite quelques instants puis je remonte à mon tour, suivant notre sillon dans la neige scintillante.

J'entre dans le hall et je referme la lourde porte en chêne. Il est assis sur les marches dun escalier. J'hésite quelques instants puis je m'approche de lui. Il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Excuse-moi, murmure-t-il.

Rassuré, je m'assoie près de lui.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser je crois.

Il me prend doucement la main, je jette un coup d'oeil autours de nous, il n'y a personne. On se lève après quelques minutes et on se dirige vers la grande salle. Il me lâche la main quelques mètres avant d'y entrer et va s'asseoir seul à la table des Serpentard. Pour ma part, je me dirige vers celle des Griffondors et je m'installe en face de Sirus, près de James et Lily. Sirius à l'air de bien s'emmerder, il faut dire que la conversation de Peter est assez limitée.

- Alors, elle te voulais quoi MacGonagall?

Je mets quelques instants à comprendre de quoi il parle. Nos relations sont un peu tendues depuis l'autre soir.

- Oh rien, une histoire de rondes le soir et deux gamins qui se sont amusé à faire des duels... Et vous? vous avez fait quoi?

- Rien de bien intéressant, Peter a disparu je ne sais ou, James est Lily ne sont plus parmi nous et moi je me trouve très bien dans le rôle de chandelle.

J'éclate de rire en me servant et mon regard s'attarde sur Severus qui m'observe attentivement. Il est tout seul mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner, au contraire. Je le surveille tout au long du repas, tout en discutant avec Sirius. Je me rends compte qu'il ne mange presque rien. James descend de son petit nuage pour nous dire qu'il passera les vacances chez Lily, c'est pas vraiment un scoop... Sirius et Peter rentrent chez eux, cette année la pleine lune tombe juste avant les vacances d'hiver et j'ai un prétexte pour refuser toutes les invitations.

- ça te gène pas de rester tout seul? Sinon je peux m'arranger pour...

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais je m'en sortirais Sirius.

Il me regarde bizarrement, d'habitude, je suis toujours heureux quand l'un d'eux peut rester avec moi pendant les vacances ou quand je suis dans la cabane hurlante. Mais cette fois, je sais que je ne m'ennuierais pas, Severus reste aussi et je me vois mal lâcher Sirius en prétextant un rendez-vous avec MagGonagall. Le cour de mes pensées est interrompu car j'aperçois Severus se lever de table. J'attends quelques minutes et je me lève, bien que je n'ai pas fini de manger. Sirius me jette un regard étonné et hoche la tête l'air de dire "il a un grain en ce moment" mais je me fous royalement de tout ce qu'il peut bien penser.

Comme je m'y attendais, Severus m'attend, appuyé contre une colonne avec un bouquin. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il lève les yeux et referme son livre dans un claquement sec. On s'enfonce dans les couloirs silencieusement et on finit par arriver dans une partie assez sombre du château. Sans un mot, il s'arrête et me plaque contre un mur. Il m'embrasse et je me laisse dominer, me soumettant à tout ce qu'il voudra bien me faire. Puis on se sépare et je me blottit contre lui. Soudain, une sorte de japement retentit dans le couloir sombre et je sens Severus sursauter contre moi. Je m'écarte de lui et sors ma baguette.

- Lumos!

Le rayon de lumière tombe sur un grand chien noir que, hélas je connais. Je suis tellement stupéfait que je ne dit rien. Severus s'avance vers le chien, il ne se doute de rien.

- Comment cette bestiole est arrivée jusqu'ici? demande-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

En guise de réponse, Sirius reprend forme humaine et éclate de rire. Je vais le tuer. Severus me lance un regard incrédule, j'espère juste qu'il ne croit pas que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Sirius de nous suivre. Celui-ci s'approche de moi, toujours mort de rire.

- Putain tu aurais pu me le dire que tu le voulais te le garder pour toi tout seul. J'ai vraiment cru que tu craquais tu sais.

Severus me lance un regard blessé et disparaît dans l'ombre. J'entends le bruit de sa course se répercuter contre les pierres et diminuer peu à peu. Pendant une seconde j'hésite entre casser la gueule à Sirius tout de suite et suivre Severus. J'opte pour la deuxième solution; je m'occuperais de Sirius plus tard. Je me mets à courir comme un dératé. J'aperçois enfin une silouhette sombre au loin. Il s'est arrêté de courir et se tient au mur, une main sur les côtes. Je m'arrête en dérapage devant lui et cette fois c'est moi qui le plaque au mur.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire ça, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de nous suivre et...

Il me regarde attentivement, encore essouflé par sa course;

- Je te crois, murmure-t-il faiblement.

Il se tient toujours les côtes et n'a pas l'air de se remettre. Il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, légèrement essouflé et il tremble. Je me souviens alors de la faible quantité de nourriture qu'il a absorbé au dernier repas et je le prends pas la taille, essayant de l'aider à se tenir debout. Je l'aide à passer un bras autours de mes épaules et il s'appuie de tout son poids sur moi. "Tout son poids" n'est finalement pas grand chose. J'arrive à le guider sans trop de difficulté, il mesure presque 10 cm de plus que moi et j'ai vaguement conscience du couple grotesque que nous formons à cet instant. Le lycanthrope fou amoureux qui tente d'aider un ex-prostitué suicidaire à tendance anorexique pour le ramener vers un semblant de vie. Une petite voix dans ma tête, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Severus d'ailleurs, me dit que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

J'aurais voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais Pomfresh va lui poser des questions et je ne suis pas sur qu'il appréciera. Je me dirige donc vers les quartiers des Serpentard, de plus en plus lentement car Severus à de plus en plus de mal à suivre. A mi-chemin, ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et je le soulève avec mille précautions. Il noue ses bras autours de mon cou et laisse sa tête reposer sur mon épaule. Je marche plus vite, même avec lui dans mes bras et j'arrive rapidement dans le faux cul-de-sac.

- Artemisia!

La muraille glisse lentement et je passe.

- Je me demande ce que ça veut dire Artemisia, pensais-je à haute voix.

- C'est le nom d'une plante qui sert à fabriquer de l'absinthe, murmure-t-il faiblement dans mon cou.

Je souris, même à demi évanoui il est capable de me ressortir des trucs de potion. La salle commune est vide, ils sont tous en train de manger dans la grande salle. Je me dirige vers son dortoir, il est également silencieux. Je le dépose doucement sur son lit et il se laisse faire. Je le regarde un moment, il croise les mains sur sa poitrine et ne bouge plus, cette fois il dort vraiment.

- Il va falloir reprendre des forces Mr Snape, dis-je comme si je m'adressais à un gamin particulièrement têtu. Il ne bouge pas et je l'embrasse sur le front.

Je m'assoie sur le bout du lit et entreprends de lui enlever ses chaussures. Puis je remonte ses robes qui traînent sur le sol et les pose sur le lit. Après ça , je referme les rideaux du baldaquin pour que personne d'autres que moi ne puisse le voir.

Je sors rapidement de la salle des Serpentards et je remonte avec une idée fixe en tête: détruire Sirius. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la grande salle, il n'y a que James, Lily et Peter. Il a du aller se planquer, il a bien fait. Je le trouve dans notre dortoir, affalé contre le montant de son lit et les yeux dans le vague.

- Experliamus!

Il va s'écraser contre le mur du fond et sa baguette aterrit dans ma main. Je m'approche de lui, il tente de se relever, il a l'air bien sonné et il saigne du nez. Je suis envahi par une bouffée de haine à son égard, comment a-t-il osé dire un truc pareil, il ne le connait même pas. Je lui balance des coups de pied dans le ventre et les côtes. Puis je m'agenouille et j'y vais avec les poings. Je l'entends hurler, me supplier d'arrêter, appeler au secours mais je m'en fous. Pendant un instant, toute la haine que je porte au père de Severus, à ceux qui l'ont touché, à moi-même est reportée sur Sirius.

Tout à coup, des mains s'aggripent à mes bras et empêchent mes coups d'atteindre leur but. Je pousse un hurlement de rage et de frustration et me retourne. C'est James et Peter. Je reviens brusquement à la réalité et je m'arrête.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi? crie James en me repoussant. Lily lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

- Ne lui cries pas dessus, il avait peut être une bonne raison, et puis la pleine lune c'est dans une semaine.

Je m'étrangle et lance un regard haineux à James. Il m'a balancé à sa chère copine sans même me demandé mon avis. Je fait volte-face pour sortir du dortoir avant de refaire un malheur.

- Je suis désolé, me lance Sirius.

Je m'arrête et me retourne, James et Lily se regarde en haussant les sourcils, ils ne comprennent rien. C'est sur qu'avoir passer trois semaines à se bécoter dans tout les coins de l'école ça aide pas.

- Tu ne le penses même pas.

Sur ces mots je sors du dortoir.

A suivre...

Prochain chap demain ou après demain...

°part lire la fic de psykedelicworld°

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Petit retard poyur se chapitre mais pour me faire pardonner il est plus long^^ (si si)

Chapitre 11

Sirus ne dort pas, il est assis dans son lit. C'est ce que je vois en remontant dans la tour Gryffondor après avoir arpenter le château en long et en large pendant des heures. Il a l'air triste, ses longs cheveux retombent en désordre sur son visage. ça me fait mal au coeur à moi aussi, j'aurais préféré qu'il dorme, il faut croire que moi aussi je suis un peu lâche. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant dans le fond mais il faut toujours qu'il fasse n'importe quoi our se faire remarquer. Je remarque au passage que je lui ai fait un énorme cocard et qu'il a la lèvre fendue, du coup je sens que moi non plus je ne pourrais pas fermer l'oeil. Je passe devant son lit et m'assoie sur le mien en silence.

- Remus?

Je le regarde, lui continue de fixer un point invisible devant lui. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, j'ai peur qu'il me sorte un truc dans le style " choisis entre lui ou moi". Et je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais...

- Tu l'aimes?

Je m'étrangle.

- Oui.

- ça fait longtemps? Je veux dire que tu l'aimes?

- Oui.

- Je ne l'emmerderais plus tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir foutu la merde et...

Il pose son regard sur moi pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentré et j'y lis une détresse profonde.

- C'est bon, je murmure, on est quitte.

- Je ne leur ai pas dis.

- Quoi?

- James, Lily et Peter, je ne leur ai pas dis pour toi et Snape.

- Merci.

Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible de se sentir aussi mal... Il me sourit, pas un de ses sourires stupides qu'il adresse à tout le monde en permanance mais un sourire sincère, triste.

- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-il.

Il s'allonge et ferme ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Je sais bien qu'il ne dormira pas, et moi non plus de toute façon.

POV Severus

C'est le matin et l'agitation règne dans mon dortoir. Je me redresse péniblement sur un coude, tiens, j'ai dormi tout habillé. Je mets quelques minutes à me rappeler les évènements de la veille. Lorsque j'y parviens je retombe sur mon lit, mon corps est complètement courbaturé. Quelle idée aussi de faire un sprint dans un château rempli d'escaliers.

Remus m'a ramené, j'aurais aimé que le trajet soit plus long, pour rester dans ses bras, emprisonné dans ce contact qui me rassure autant qu'il me répugne. Il est amoureux de moi, c'est merveilleux mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il puisse vouloir de moi, de mon corps maigre et sans vie que tant d'autres ont eu avant lui. J'ai l'impression de lui manquer de respect chaque fois que je le touche mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je voudrais le préserver de mon monde de dépravation et de chaos mais ma langue se délie trop en sa présence. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille mais il arrive à faire en sorte qu'à chaque fois je suis à deux doigts de lui cracher la vérité.

L'agitation du dortoir se calme et je me décide à me lever. Je me traîne dans la salle de bain des préfets pour prendre une douche. Je laisse l'eau brûlante couler longtemps sur ma peau blafarde. Je m'habille en vitesse pour ne pas avoir trop longtemps l'image de mon corps sous les yeux. J'adresse une denière grimace dégoûtée à mon reflet en sortant, ça doit être ce que les moldus apellent un TOC.

Je descends dans la grande salle, Remus m'adresse un petit sourire quand il me voit rentrer et Black baisse le regard quand je pose le mien sur lui. Je remarque qu'il a la lèvre fendue et un oeil au beurre noir, je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça mais j'espère que ça lui fait bien mal. Je m'assoie et je regarde les autres manger, je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

Les hiboux arrivent, déposant leur lot de lettres et de paquets aux élèves mal réveillés. Soudain, une lettre tombe sur mes genoux. Je flippe, mon père est la seule personne à m'écrire pour me rappeler de rentrer pour les vacances. C'est un moldu stupide mais il a vite compris le fonctionnement des hiboux, d'autant plus que ceux ci lui permettait de faire revenir son gagne pain préféré à la maison.

Je prends l'enveloppe, l'écriture n'est pas celle de mon père, je respire à nouveau et je l'ouvre. Une simple feuille de papier tombe sur mes genoux, je la prends et l'ouvre. Une seule phrase y est inscrite.

" Si tu ne manges pas quelques chose immédiatement tu auras à faire à moi . Remus."

Je souris tout seul et je jette un coup d'oeil à la table des Griffondors, l'emmerdeur fait mine de regarder en l'air. Je hoche la tête en souriant et prends une tasse de café.

Tasse de café qui s'écrase lamentablement par terre lorsqu'un oiseau immense atterit dans mon assiette. J'aime tellement ces petits plaisirs quotidiens qui font le charme de la vie poudlarienne... J'ai du café plein les genoux et je lève un regard noir vers le volatile incriminé. L'aigle me regarde de haut comme si j'étais son prochain repas et me tend sa patte.

Je prend le rouleau de parchemin avec un soupir découragé

_Mon amour_

_Mon coeur saigne et s'essoufle de ne point avoir de vos nouvelles. Que de sadisme face au pauvre et infortuné poête que je suis! Ma souffrance ne vous inspire-t-elle aucune compassion? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter pareil traitement, moi qui vous adore et vous adule? _

_Mais peut-être préfèrez-vous parler sous la torture? Oserais-je vous proposez une séance de bondage avec votre esclave préféré?_

_Votre bien-aimé paternel semble bien mal en point depuis qu'il est rentré de sa petite excursion chez nos amis châtelains. En tout cas sachez que j'ai des amis - que j'adorerais vous présenter - qui veillent en ce moment même sur lui et sur votre grande et luxueuse résidence secondaire._

_Poètiquement _

_Votre amant frustré._

_PS: je vous en prie, donnez-moi de vos nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Dame Rosalie si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous ramène de force dans mon humble taudis par la peau de votre charmant derrière._

Je lève un oeil vers Dame Rosalie qui lorgne à présent le hibou de mon voisin comme s'il voulait s'en faire un quatre-heure.

Je sais, je me répète, mais Lucius Malfoy est un grand malade. Je donne quelques morceaux de bacon à Dame Rosalie qui manque de me bouffer un doigt et la laisse repartir. Je répondrais à Lucius ce soir, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus au sujet de cette surveillance de la maison de mon père. Venant de Lucius, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On se guette du coin de l'oeil toute la journée avec Remus. C'est marrant on dirait un jeu, sauf que moi je suis un peu plus discret que lui. Mon maudit cerveau n'a eu aucun mal à mémoriser son emploi du temps dans ses moindres détails et je l'attends tout les soirs à la sortie de son dernier cour. C'est toujours moi qui prend l'initiative de l'attendre, de le prendre dans mes bras, même si je me répète que ce que je fais est mal.

Depuis son courrier de "menace" chaque fois que je le vois, il a toujours des trucs a manger dans ses poches. Bien entendu, ce n'est que pour me forcer à ingurgiter quelque chose. Il est adorable à vouloir s'occuper de moi comme ça mais il ignore qu'il me prive de la douce anesthésie que me procure le fait d'être affamé.

La pleine lune arrive dans quelques jours, deux jours avant les vacances d'hiver, ce qui signifie qu'il restera à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Moi je n'ai nul part où aller de toute façon, il me reste l'argent que j'avais gagné et que j'ai emmené quand Rémus est venu me chercher mais ça reste insufisant pour avoir une situation stable. Tout mes "camarades" de chambrée rentre chez eux pour les vacances et je vais pouvoir me prélasser sans voir leur tronche.

Je commence déjà à voir les signes avant coureurs de la pleine lune sur Remus. Il est fatigué, presque autant que moi je crois, ses yeux perdent peu à peu leur éclat doux pour devenir vides et fixes. Parfois je le vois faire un effort visible pour arriver à suivre ce que je lui dit. Je me mets à m'inquiéter pour lui, il a l'air tellement fragile que j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je crains qu'il ne s'évanouisse quelques part, qu'il tombe dans un escalier et se blesse, etc. Je me demande si c'est ce qu'il ressent quand il me voit.

Je n'aime définitivement pas l'idée d'être séparé de lui pendant ces quelques jours. J'ai beau me répéter _Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de personne , ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas t'inquiéter pour un emmerdeur de loup-garou _je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste à cette idée...

POV Remus

C'est la veille de la pleine lune, je sors de mon dortoir, les autres croiront que je suis parti en vacances en avance. Je m'inquiète pour Severus, je me demande ce qu'il va faire pendant mon absence, s'il pensera à moi...

Je descend lentement les escaliers avec la joie délirante d'un condamné à mort que l'on emmène à la guillotine. Je sais que Pomfresh m'attend en bas avec MacGonagall ou Dumbledore, comme chaque mois, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant, de faire demi tour et rentrer dans mon dortoir comme si de rien était. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Un bruit sorti de l'ombre me fait sursauter, une main blanche sort de l'obscurité et m'empoigne le bras. Je me laisse entraîner dans l'ombre et je lève les yeux vers lui. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais le revoir et une lueur d'inquiétude passe dans son regard. Je ne dois pas être beau à regarder et j'ai subitement envie de repartir, de fuir son regard pour qu'il ne me voit pas dans cet état. Pourtant je reste à le regarder dans les yeux, lui envoyant malgré moi ma question silencieuse _Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi? _

Il se rapproche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je sens son corps glacé se plaquer contre le mien et ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. Il ne va pas plus loin , peut être sent-il que je ne suis pas en état et il passe un doigt sur la ligne de ma machoire.

- Tu reviens quand?

- Dans un peu moins d'une semaine.

Il glisse sa main derrière ma nuque et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frémir.

- Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent.

Pour toute réponse, il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et baisse la tête dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

Mon coeur fait un bond, de bonheur pour ses paroles et de déception parce que je dois partir.

- Moi aussi.

J'ai envie de rester blotti contre lui mais je m'écarte doucement de son étreinte. Je reviens dans le couloir illuminé. Je me retourne une dernière fois, il est toujours au même endroit, je crois le voir me faire un sourire triste puis il fait demi-tour et disparaît dans le couloir sombre.

Je continue de descendre ces maudits escaliers et j'arrive dans le hall. Pomfresh et MacGonagall sont déjà là, emmitouflées dans leurs capes fourrées. Je réponds vaguement aux salutations de Pomfresh. MacGonagall se contente d'un signe de tête, j'apprécie beaucoup cette femme, elle ne me montre jamais des signes de compassion ou de pitié, elle me traite aussi sévèrement que les autres, pas comme un malade ou comme une bête sauvage. On sort, le froid me mords la peau, je n'ai pas pris de cape fourrée, autant m'habituer au froid tout de suite, et puis Dumbledore a du ensorcelé la cabane hurlante pour que la température reste agréable à l'intérieur.

MacGonagall immobilise le saule cogneur d'un sort et commence à s'enfoncer dans les branchages. Je me retourne vers le château, une silouhette noire est debout en haut de la tour d'astronomie et semble me regarder.

- Mr Lupin vous venez?

Je sursaute et me décide à suivre MacGonagall et Pomfresh dans le tunnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La trappe de la cabane hurlante se referme sur moi dans un toubillon de poussière et je me laisse tomber sur le lit sale et bancale. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Les premières heures sont les plus difficiles, les plus douloureuses car je suis encore "présent". Ce qui se passe ensuite est une énigme pour moi, en général, je ne reprends conscience qu'à la fin de la pleine lune, lorsque je me retransforme.

Les première douleurs font leurs apparitions et je me roule en boule sur le lit. Mon angoisse est atténuée par ses mots qui tournent encore dans ma tête "_Je t'aime"_. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un connaissant ma condition puisse me dire ça un jour, et surtout pas lui qui passe son temps à dissimuler ses sentiments.

Une vague de douleur plus forte que les autres me fait momentanément perdre le fil de mes pensées. J'essaie de me concentrer sur un point fixe, lui en l'occurence mais la douleur devient de plus en plus forte et je mords l'oreiller déchiqueté sous moi. Toutes pensées cohérentes m'abandonnent peu à peu et je cède au loup pour m'empêcher de devenir plus fou que je ne le suis déjà...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long cauchemard. La pleine lune est finie et je reprends mon aspect normal. Comme d'habitude, l'idée que je vais sortir de là dans quelques heures m'aide à mieux supporter la douleur qui me quitte peu à peu. Je suis allongé par terre et Dumbledore est venu déposer une pile de vêtements propres près de la trappe. Je me demande s'il a vraiment trouvé un sort pour repousser les hybrides au s'il manque de se faire bouffer à chaque fois qu'il m'apporte mes vêtements. Mais ça encore je suppose qu'il ne me le dira jamais.

Les douleurs ont complètement cessées maintenant, je suis fatigué mais je me force à me lever et à m'habiller pour quitter le plus vite possible la tanière du monstre. Dumbledore arrive, il cogne quelques coups sous la trappe avant d'entrer pour savoir si je suis présentable. Lui aussi je l'aime bien, il aussi fou avec moi qu'avec n'importe quel autre élève de cette école.

- Tout va bien Mr Lupin?

- Oui Mr le directeur.

Il me fait signe de le précéder dans les escaliers et il referme la porte derrière nous. Il allume sa baguette et me temps la mienne.

- Vous pouvez reprendre ceci. Nous sommes le 13 février, il est 17h33. Vous n'avez pas manquer grand chose pendant votre absence, ah si, le Japon a été qualifié en huitième de finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch! Beaucoup d'élèves sont en vacances et il ne doit en rester qu'une dizaine, pour tout vous dire, il y a actuellement à Poudlard plus de professeur que d'élève. Il reste un élève de Serpentard, trois de Poufsouffle, cinq de Serdaigle et deux de Gryffondors. Les tables de la grande salle ont été repoussées contre les murs et nous prenons nos repas tous à la même table. Il court la rumeur que miss Gary et mister Derkisan auraient rompus. Oh et mister Suwa sera sans doute puni à la rentrée pour s'être battu avec Mr Reed sous prétexte que celui-ci avait fait tombé Mr Flowright dans les escaliers. Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte bien sûr!

Je jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule et il m'adresse un sourire malicieux. Il fait toujours ça quand il vient me chercher, c'est une sorte de rapport, en général composé d'éléments les plus insignifiants de la routine de Poudlard. Au moins ça me permet de suivre les conversations de mes camarades. Je hoche la tête silencieusement pendant que nous sortons du tunnel. Il fait très froid dehors et nous traversons rapidement le parc pour arriver dans le hall.

- Bonne soirée Remus.

- Merci professeur Dumbledore. Vous aussi.

Il remonte dans son bureau. Pour ma part je sais exactement où je vais aller: dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je passe prendre un uniforme en vitesse et je m'enferme à double-tour. Je m'immerge dans un bain brûlant, je me lave la tête, essayant de déloger la poussière qui imprègne mes cheveux. Je suis épuisé et je sais que je devrais aller me coucher mais je ne le fais jamais avant d'être redevenu présentable. Et puis je ne veux pas que Severus me voit tout crasseux. Je ne sors de l'eau qu'au bout d'une heure et j'entreprends de me passer sur les bras une pommade de Pomfresh, pour effacer les traces de morsures. Comme tout les mois, elles se referment puis disparaissent.

Je remonte dans mon dortoir, juste le temps de poser mes affaires en vrac sur mon lit et je redescends pour dîner. Comme me l'avait précisé Dumbledore, il n'y a presque plus d'élèves et il n'y a qu'une seule table au centre de la grande salle. Le brouhaha des discutions des élèves et des professeurs est nettement diminué. Comme je m'en doutais, je suis le dernier et il ne reste qu'une place, celle à droite de Severus. Un première année de Serdaigle complètement effrayé est assis à sa gauche. Severus me jette un coup d'oeil indifférent quand j'arrive. Je prends place à sa droite et je sens immédiatement une main froide aggriper la mienne sous la table. Puis il me lâche avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque et me laisse me servir.

- Vous ne mangez donc jamais rien Mr Snape? demande Dumbledore.

Severus lui jette un coup d'oeil parfaitement glacial.

- Je n'ai pas faim Mr le directeur.

- Vous devriez pourtant goûtez un de ces succulents steacks préparés par nos elfes de maison, je suis sûr que ça vous plaira.

Un steack s'envole alors d'un plat et aterrit dans l'assiette de Severus.

- Mais...

Il s'interrompt en voyant le regard sévère que lui lance Dumbledore par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Severus soupire et attrape sa fourchette, Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait retourne à sa conversation avec Slughorn. Severus me lance un regard blasé dans le genre _il se sont tous ligués contre moi les traîtres_, regard auquel je réponds par un grand sourire moqueur. Il hausse un sourcil narquois et commence à manger.

Il se lève le premier de table, sans doute de peur que quelqu'un le force à manger autre chose. Je me retiens pour ne pas le suivre tout de suite. J'attends une vingtaine de minutes pour me lever. .

Je descends dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle est vide, je prends l'escalier désormais familier qui mène à son dortoir.

- J'ai failli attendre, fait-il lorsque je passe la porte.

Je me retourne, il est appuyé contre le mur et je me jette sur lui. On s'embrasse comme des fous, comme si ça faisait des mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Il s'écarte au bout d'un moment, légèrement essouflé. Il me serre contre lui, callant ma tête sous son menton. Je respire son odeur à plein poumon, je n'en ai pas vraiment eu conscience mais j'ai bien l'impression que lui je lui ai manqué.

Il s'écarte rapidement de moi et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Je le suis et m'assoie près de lui. Un livre est posé sur sa table de chevet, un marque page coincé au milieu. Je m'arrête sur le titre _La lycanthropie, sortilèges et potions. _

- Pourquoi tu lis ça?

- ça m'occupe et puis...

Il attrape le livre et le range dans un tiroir.

- Et puis?

Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux, j'ai envie de lui poser d'autres questions mais il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser et je bascule sur le dos. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, j'ai complètement oublié mes questions. Il reste un moment sur moi à me regarder, comme fasciné, en passant une main sur ma joue. Je suis fatigué et c'est assez troublant quand il me jette ce genre de regard. Il doit le voir car il se laisse rouler sur le coté. Je me tourne et me blottit contre lui, le nez fourré dans son cou. Je le sens me serrer contre lui avant de

m'endormir.

A suivre…

Merci pour vos reviews^^ prochain chap le week-end prochain si tout va bien.

Biz les gens


	12. Chapter 12

Hello^^

Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour mon retard d'une semaine sur la publication de ce chapitre. J'essaierais de publier le suivant dans le courant de la semaine^^ (oui faut vraiment que j'en finisse avec cette vieille fic quand même depuis le temps qu'elle traine).

Merci pour vos reviews (oui je sais c'est tout pourri par rapport aux dizaine de reviews qu'on d'autres fic de ce site mais ça fait toujours plaisir).

Bonne lecture °kof kof°

Chapitre 12.

POV Severus

Je le serre doucement dans mes bras tandis qu'il s'endort. Je sens sa respiration devenir peu à peu calme et régulière.

J'essaie de me détendre, de me laisser aller mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Je tente de chasser cette idée de ma tête et de fermer les yeux. Mais chaque fois que le sommeil est sur le point de m'emporter des images que je croyais oubliée me reviennent en tête. Les visages de tous mes clients qui m'ont serré dans leur bras de la même manière que je le fais maintenant. Ces hommes qui ont profités de mon épuisement, du fait que je ne luttait plus pour tenter un geste qu'il croyait tendre envers moi. L'impression que la situation est inversée et que je suis comme eux m'envahit peu à peu.

Je mets alors à penser à Remus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne, fille ou garçon. L'idée pourtant évidente qu'il est probablement encore vierge me tombe dessus et je m'écarte violemment de lui. Je l'observe attentivement durant quelques instants, je ne l'ai même pas réveillé. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration devenue saccadée par l'angoisse et je me lève, passant le rempart de son corps sans le réveiller.

Je grimpe sur le lit vide de Lestrange et m'allonge. Mon angoisse et ma culpabilité diminuent lentement et il me faut au moins deux heures avant de trouver le sommeil.

POV Remus

_Je suis allongé sur un lit dans une pièce que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. J'ai peur mais je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'essaie de me lever mais mon corps refuse de bouger sous l'effet de la peur. Il fait noir et seul la lumière de la pleine lune éclaire la pièce. Je lève un bras et mon regard tombe sur une petite main maigre. Ce n'est pas ma main, c'est une main d'enfant. Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mon examen car une porte s'ouvre au pied du lit, inondant la pièce d'une lumière crue et intense. Une silouhette se dessine un bref instant dans l'ouverture lumineuse puis la porte se referme. Quelqu'un est entré et je sens la panique monter. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de sauter par la fenêtre, n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester avec ce monstre, car maintenant j'en suis sûr, c'est un monstre. Mes yeux encore éblouis par la lumière ne distinguent pas sa présence mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin._

_Soudain, le matelas s'afaisse sous moi et une main se plaque sur mes lèvres. J'ai envie de lui mordre les doigts et j'étouffe un sanglot quand il me retourne sur le ventre. Je sens un souffle imprégné d'alcool dans mon cou et un poids dans mon dos. La nausée me soulève l'estomac et j'ouvre les yeux._

Je me redresse sur mon lit, ça n'était qu'un rêve... un rêve. ça avait l'air tellement vrai, horriblement vrai. Un bruit de draps froissés me fait tourner la tête, Severus se débat dans son sommeil. Je saute du lit et je vais le secouer pour le réveiller. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et se redresse, le regard perdu. Je le prends dans mes bras, sans oser lui avouer que j'ai sans doute vu son cauchemar.

- Il est ici, chuchote-t-il, paralysé par la peur. Je déteste le voir dans cet état et une bouffée de haine envers son père m'envahit à nouveau.

- Il n'y a personne ici, on est à Poudlard, il n'y a que moi.

Il semble se détendre un peu, je m'aperçois alors qu'il a changé de lit, je ne fais aucune remarque. Après avoir vu ce cauchemard, qui j'en suis sur était un de ses souvenirs, je ne me sens pas capable de lui demander des explications, on verra ça demain.

Il s'écarte un peu de moi et me lance un regard coupable, je comprends ce qu'il veut me dire et j'attends qu'il commence à s'endormir pour retourner dans mon lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Un rayon de lumière me réveille le lendemain matin. Je mets un petit moment à me rappeler ou je suis. J'étends machinalement un bras à la recherche de son corps puis je me souviens qu'il n'est pas là. Mon regard fait le tour du dortoir et je ne tarde pas à le trouver, il dort dans le lit d'a coté. Je me lève sans faire de bruits et m'agenouille près de son lit. Il ouvre immédiatement les yeux, comme s'il avait senti ma présence.

- Salut, chuchote-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il se redresse lentement et s'assoie sur le lit, ses jambes tombant à coté de moi. Il passe une main sur ses vêtements froissés, on a dormi tout habillé tout les deux.

- Il fallait me le dire si je te gênais.

Il me lance un regard bizarre, comme s'il espérait que je ne lui en parle pas. Puis il baisse la tête et continue de défroisser ses vêtements comme si de rien était. Je lui attrape la main.

- Tu peux me le dire si tu ne veux pas que je dorme avec toi pour le moment.

Il regarde nos mains un petit moment avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que... je ne peux pas.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre mais je fais comme si j'avais compris. Je soupire et me lève pour aller dans ce que je suppose être la salle de bain. Dès que je lui tourne le dos, je sens quelque chose heurter violemment ma nuque. Je me retourne et regarde à mes pieds, un coussin. Il est toujours assis sur le lit, un sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres.

- Attends tu vas voir.

J'attrape le coussin et me jette sur lui. On se bat à coups d'oreillers comme des gamins et je finis par tomber du lit. J'aperçois son visage au dessus de moi.

- un à zero.

J'attrape son bras qui pend du lit et tire dessus. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre, il tombe sur moi en poussant un cri surpris.

- Il me semble que je viens d'égaliser non?

Il me lance un regard torve et m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il est encore plus doux et cette fois il est allongé sur moi. Je place une main sur sa nuque et approfondis le baiser. Il a l'air de se prendre au jeu et me laisse un peu dominer pour une fois. Je sens peu à peu une douce chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre et je laisse échapper un gémissement, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Il s'arrête immédiatement et se redresse. Il me jette un regard bizarre.

- Quoi?

Son regard se radoucit et je me mets à rougir. Il me sourit avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain.

- Deux à un me semble-t-il, me lance-t-il avant de claquer la porte. Grillé...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours suivants se passent de la même façon, il n'est plus près de moi quand je me réveille le matin et je vais le rejoindre dans l'autre lit. Ce qui s'est passé après notre bataille d'oreillers se reproduit souvent et il me semble qu'a chaque fois ses caresses sont un peu plus poussées, parfois, il glisse même une main sous mon pull pour caresser ma peau. Mais il ne va jamais plus loin, pas que ça me dérange réellement, je préfère attendre encore un peu et je suis sur que lui aussi.

Un soir alors que l'on est allongés côte à côte sur son lit, je remarque des marques bleues sur ses hanches. Il est tard et son haut de pyjama remonte sur son dos, laissant voir sa peau nacrée. Je passe mes doigts sur les marques, il arrête immédiatement de me parler et m'observe.

- Tu fais quoi au juste?

- C'est moi qui t'es fait ça?

- Oui, c'est presque parti.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir serré si fort.

Il hausse les épaules. Mes doigts s'égarent plus haut, parcourant le réseau des anciennes cicatrices devenues presque invisibles à l'oeil nu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, il ne me repousse pas et je lève les yeux vers lui. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et j'enlève ma main.

- Continue, murmure-t-il.

J'hésite un peu puis je continue, le bout de mes doigts parcourant son dos maigre. Je trouve sa situation plus que bizarre mais je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que je fasse ça. Il enfoui son visage dans ses bras, sa respiration est calme et je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ses pleurs silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir et je retire ma main de sous son pyjama. Il se tourne vers moi et me serre dans ses bras, un peu plus fort qu'il ne le fait d'habitude. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse faire. Je sens le sommeil m'emporter, j'aimerais comprendre la signification pour lui de ce que je viens de faire mais je sais qu'il ne me le dira pas. Je m'endors dans ses bras, en me disant qu'il aura encore changer de lit d'ici demain.

Mais pour une fois il n'en est rien, le lendemain, je suis toujours contre lui. Il a passé toute la nuit avec moi, j'ai envie de sauter de joie mais je me calme. Il se réveille à son tour et je lui fait un grand sourire.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans mon lit Mr Snape?

- Mais c'est le mien Mr Lupin.

Il m'embrasse et se lève, j'aimerais que ces instants de tendresse durent plus longtemps parfois. Je ne peux retenir un frémissement quand il passe sur moi pour sortir du lit, il faut vraiment que je me soigne.

Maintenant qu'il me fait assez confiance pour passer la nuit près de moi, j'ai l'intention d'en profiter pour lui faire reprendre du poids. Je le trouve beau malgré sa maigreur extrême mais il est hors de question qu'il reste dans cet état.

Le soir, je ne fais pas attention au regard des autres dans la grande salle. Je ne me gêne pas non plus pour remplir son assiette, même si je sais qu'il n'en mangera pas la moitié, au moins il mange un truc. Dumbledore me regarde faire en souriant, visiblement ravi de voir quelqu'un s'occuper de Severus et le forcer à manger. Celui-ci n'ose rien dire devant Dumbledore mais il me lance des regards noirs chaque fois que ma main approche un plat. On quitte la table en même temps et je sors une barre chocolatée dès que l'on arrive dans son dortoir, par pure provocation cette fois.

- Mais tu ne t'arrêtes jamais? demande-t-il d'un air blasé.

- Pas avant que tu ne pèses 230 kg minimum.

- C'est... répugnant.

- Ne critique pas les personnes en supoids Severus, c'est méchant. De toute façon, je vais te goinfrer, dussé-je employer un entonnoir.

Il s'approche de moi, un sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Oh vraiment?

- Mais oui.

Je lui rends son rictus. Pour toute réponse, il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse, j'en ai la respiration coupée. Il laisse une de ses mains courir sur mon torse, je me serre contre lui et il s'écarte rapidement.

- Dans ce cas la guerre est déclarée Mr Lupin.

Il s'éloigne nonchalemment et prends un livre en s'asseyant sur son lit. C'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me sens de moins en moins maladroit quand je suis avec lui, je ne prends toujours aucune initiative en ce qui concerne de l'embrasser etc, je préfère le laisser s'approcher, je n'aimerais pas faire quelque chose qui lui rappelle un mauvais souvenir ou qui le blesse. J'attends qu'il se décide à aller plus loin que le simple bécotage. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre sans le lui dire, en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, en essayant de faire glisser mes mains sous ses vêtements. Je suis sur qu'il comprend très bien le message mais ça ne l'empêche pas de reculer au bout d'un certain temps, quand il commence à se détendre en fait.

Un après midi j'ai une sorte d'illumination quand je tombe sur un jeu d'échec sorcier. Il lit encore son bouquin, assis en tailleur sur son lit. J'attrape le jeu et le pose sur le matelas.

- Tu fais une partie?

- Mouais.

Il referme son bouquin et je m'installe en face de lui sur le lit.

- Par contre j'ai un peu modifier les règles. Je t'explique?

- Vas-y.

- Chaque fois qu'un joueur perd un pion, l'autre peut lui poser une question à laquelle le premier doit répondre ou la vérité ou par le silence, pas de mensonge.

J'ai rajouté l'option "silence" parce que je sais que sans ça il n'acceptera pas de jouer. Il me lance un regard soupçonneux puis lache

- Ok

Trop heureux que mon plan ai marché j'installe les pions et la partie commence. Il a la réputation d'être un des meilleurs de Poudlard à ce jeu mais bizarrement c'est moi qui avance le plus et j'ai vite l'impression qu'il fait exprès de me laisser gagner. C'est donc sans surprise que le premier pion à dégager est un argenté.

- Vas-y tu veux savoir quoi?

J'essaie de croiser son regard mais il garde obstinément les yeux baissés sur le plateau quadrillé.

- Est-ce que tu l'a déjà fait dans l'autre sens?

Il lève un regard résigné vers moi et je me mets à rougir.

- Enfin je veux dire, est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour en étant au dessus?

Regard noir insondable puis...

- J'avais compris. Non jamais.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il réponde et je me prépare à perdre tout mes pions. Mais non, il continue à me laisser délibérement gagner. Le deuxième pion est encore argenté.

- Et par amour?

- Non plus.

La dessus il me lance un regard stupéfait, comme si ma question était totalement saugrenue. Troisième pion argenté.

- J'imagine que pour toi ça ne doit pas vraiment représenter un geste d'amour.

- Il y a trois mois je t'aurais répondu non.

C'est quoi ce truc de tourner autours du pot? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu moi qui ait commencé. Quatrième pion argenté, je commence à prendre de l'assurance, profitant de l'accord silencieux qu'il me donne.

- Et maintenant?

- Maintenant ça veut dire avec toi?

- Ou...oui.

Il hausse les épaules

- Peut être.

J'ai envie de me jeter à son cou mais je me calme rapidement. Premier pion doré. Je regarde son pion trainer le mien hors du plateau.

- Tu est encore vierge, n'est ce pas?

Je rougis furieusement tandis qu'il me regarde calmement en faisant tourner mon pion doré et inanimé entre ses longs doigts. C'est totalement serpentard de faire ce genre de truc, attendre que je prenne de l'assurance pour me balancer une question bien directe.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si flagrant.

Il sourit un peu mais bizarrement, presque douloureusement. Deuxième pion doré. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir été pris à mon propre piège, il s'amuse avec mon pion comme il l'avait fait pour le premier.

- Et tu n'as pas l'impression que je pourrais te salir ou profiter de toi?

Je trouve sa question bizarre mais je ne lui montre pas.

- Non

Autre pion doré, j'ai la quasi-certitude qu'il prévoit mes coups à l'avance et qu'il contrôle complètement la partie.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je te fais entièrement confiance, je lui fais un grand sourire.

Enième pion doré.

- Sans rire? ça te fait pas gerber? demande-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

- Pas du tout... au contraire.

Il me lance un regard bizarre en continuant de faire tourner rapidement un de mes pions entre ses doigts. On reste quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, puis il baisse le regard sur le jeu et avance un pion.

- Echec et mat.

Je sors brusquement de ma rêverie et baisse un regard idiot sur le jeu.

- Ah oui...

Il range le jeu d'un coup de baguette et se lève.

- Tu vas où?

- Faire un tour. Seul.

La porte de son dortoir claque. Je m'allonge sur le lit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme connerie en lui posant ces questions. Mais d'un autre coté il y a quand même répondu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ignore combien de temps je reste étendu sur son lit, le nez dans son oreiller pour sentir son odeur. Je médite sur ses réponses. Je n'en ai pas vraiment compris la logique. Si j'ai tout suivi, il veut bien de moi mais il a peur de me dégoûter. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette peur, et lui ne comprendras jamais que dans l'histoire, la seule personne à me dégoûter c'est son père. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire contre lui d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher si facilement comme le fait Severus. Je veux que ce type souffre, peu m'importe la manière, mais je lui ferais payer un jour pour le mal qu'il lui a fait. De toute façon, c'est lui qui a commencé pas vrai? Je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir attaqué, et je recommencerais, avec ou sans l'accord de Severus...

Au bout d'un certain temps, je sens un poids dans mon dos et je sursaute. Comment il arrive à s'approcher sans faire de bruit? Encore un truc que je ne saurais jamais. Il m'embrasse dans la nuque et je frissonne. Il laisse échapper un petit rire silencieux, c'est vraiment pas drôle d'être aussi réceptif.

- A table, murmure-t-il dans mon cou.

Quand je pense qu'il y a à peine trois jours je me faisais traiter de tortionnaire quand je le traînait de force dans la grande salle pour l'obliger à manger correctement... Je me lève à contre coeur pour le suivre. On ne se gêne plus pour arriver en même temps aux repas, même si nous n'échangeons aucunes paroles. De toute façon personne ne fait attention à nous, sauf bien entendu Dumbledore qui nous surveille et qui nous envoie des grands sourire dès que l'un de nous pose les yeux sur lui. Je vais commencer à croire que Severus a raison quand il le traite de dingue.

Depuis notre partie d'échec, Severus disparaît tout les soirs pendant une heure ou deux après le dîner. Le troisième soir, je n'y tiens plus et je me décide à sortir la carte des maraudeurs pour le suivre. Je repère immédiatement un petit point sombre qui se balade autours du lac. Je n'aime pas quand il va là bas.

Je prends ma cape fourrée et je sors. Il fait très froid dehors avec le vent glacial qui balaie le parc. Il n'y aucun nuage dans le ciel et le parc est éclairé par la lueur blafarde du croissant de lune et des étoiles. Il ne m'a pas vu, il marche, le nez en l'air, apparemment, il regarde les étoiles. Je m'arrêtes à quelques mètres de lui.

- C'est intéressant?

Il baisse les yeux sur moi, apparemment pas surpris le moins du monde de ma présence ici.

- Assez, répond-il d'un ton calme, laissant échapper une volute de buée.

Une bourrasque de vent glacé passe sur le parc et je claque des dents en fermant ma cape. Il me jette un coup d'oeil amusé.

- Tu as froid?

- N...non.

Il se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. Il n'a pas pris de cape et sa peau est glacée mais je le laisse faire quand même, tout au plaisir d'être dans ses bras.

- Et si on rentrait? je demande au bout d'un moment d'un ton que j'essaie de faire paraître désinvolte. Il sourit en hochant la tête et on remonte lentement, moi toujours blotti contre lui.

A ma grande joie, on ne croise personne dans les couloirs et je peux rester contre lui pendant tout le trajet, même à l'intérieur de château.

On arrive dans son dortoir et je me laisse tomber sur son lit tandis qu'il s'assoie calmement à mes cotés. Je suis toujours frigorifié et je retire mes chaussures pour ramener mes jambes contre moi. Severus passe un bras autours de ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Puis il se penche et m'embrasse très doucement, encore plus doucement que d'habitude, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Je le laisse faire tandis qu'il passe son autre main sous ma cape pour me caresser le torse au travers du tissus de mon uniforme. Mon coeur s'emballe immédiatement et j'ai subitement très chaud. Je réponds à ses baisers et je me serre contre lui, essayant de le persuader d'aller plus loin, car je sais qu'il va s'arrêter au moment ou je commencerai à croire qu'il ira jusqu'au bout. Et en effet, après quelques minutes de caresses il arrête tout et s'éloigne de moi.

Seulement voila, pour une fois j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Sans un mot, je le pousse pour le mettre sur le dos et je m'assoie à califourchon sur lui. Il me lance un regard stupéfait.

- Qu'est ce que...

Je ne le laisse pas finir et je l'embrasse fougueusement pour le faire taire. Puis j'abandonne ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou, il laisse échapper un soupir quand je passe sur la jugulaire, je souris et y reviens à plusieurs reprises. Je reviens sur ses lèvres et déboutonne sa robe puis sa chemise, mettant sa peau à nu. Je pose une main maladroite sur sa peau nacrée, je m'attends à quelque chose de glacé mais non, il est brûlant. Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mon examen car il donne un violent coup de rein et nos positions sont inversées; maintenant c'est lui qui est sur moi et ses mains adroites entreprennent de me déshabiller. Il me lance un regard intense du genre "_ah tu veux jouer à ça_", je lui fait un grand sourire, histoire de le narguer, il descend une de ses mains plus bas, beaucoup trop bas pour mon petit cerveau et je me cambre brusquement en gémissant. Je le sens rire silencieusement contre la peau de mon cou.

Il a l'air de bien s'amuser et ça tombe bien car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'interrompre. Je le laisse faire tandis que ses mains m'entraînent dans une délicieuse torpeur. Je sens ses lèvres courir sur ma peau, me révélant des parties de mon corps que je ne pensais même pas exister. Au début, j'essaie de retenir mes gémissements mais j'abandonne rapidement, me rendant à l'évidence que de toute façon, je ne peux pas lutter avec lui. Il me sort de ma transe au bout de quelques minutes en tirant violemment sur ma ceinture pour me l'enlever.

J'ouvre les yeux et croise un regard noir enflammé, un léger rictus rendu beaucoup moins impressionant par son essoufflement se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je me rends compte qu'il a encore sa chemise et son pantalon alors que je ne suis plus qu'en sous-vêtement. Je l'embrasse fougueusement en lui arrachant sa chemise et je m'attaque aux boutons de son pantalon, en profitant pour lui caresser l'entrajambe au passage. Je le sens sursauter contre moi mais il ne laisse échapper aucun gémissement malgré mon acharnement. J'arrive enfin à le débarasser de son pantalon et il marque une pause dans ses baisers pour m'observer attentivement. Puis il se redresse et tire tout les rideaux du baldaquin. C'est malin, je ne peux même pas le voir...

- pourquoi tu fais ça imbécile?

- Et pourquoi tu poses des questions stupides?

Bon ok...

Je pose doucement mes mains tremblantes et maladroites sur son torse, son regard devient calculateur et il plonge sur moi. Je passe mes mains sur sa peau, insistant sur les mamelons, il pousse un léger gémissement et frissonne mais sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée en dit long sur son état.

La encore j'ai l'impression qu'il contrôle tout, mais je le laisse s'amuser avec moi, je lui fais confiance. Sauf que je commence à me lasser de sa douceur, pas que ce soit désagréable, au contraire mais j'aimerais passer à l'étape suivante. Je colle mes hanches aux siennes et cette fois on tressaille tout les deux quand nos érections se rencontrent. Il me lance un regard sadique en passant un doigt sur la ceinture de mon boxer, puis tire dessus sans prévenir. Mr commencerait-il enfin à perdre le contrôle? Il reprend ses doux baisers tandis qu'une main beaucoup plus inquisitrice remonte le long de ma cuisse. Je pousse un autre cri quand elle atteint son but et commence de long va et vient. Je me mords les doigts pour m'empêcher de gémir sous le plaisir. Il arrête ses va et vient trop tôt à mon goût et me force à enlever les doigts de ma bouche.

- Il n'y a personne, chuchote-t-il contre mon oreille, tu peux crier si tu veux personne ne t'entendra.

ça ressemble à une menace et j'espère que s'en est une. Il est absolument hors de question qu'il garde ce boxer plus longtemps et je le lui enlève, je suis beaucoup plus maladroit que lui mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Il reprend ses va et vient et je ne me gêne pas pour gémir sous les vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus fortes. Personne ne m'a jamais fait un truc pareil et je sens tout les muscles de mon corps se contracter. Il arrête juste au moment ou je me sentais venir et se jette prestement sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sort sa baguette et murmure un truc en la pointant sur ses doigts. Puis il me lance un regard étrangement posé, comme s'il attendait un quelconque signe de ma part. Je me mets à rougir, pris par un dernier sursaut de timidité mais je lui fais un léger signe de tête. Il s'installe entre mes cuisses tremblantes et m'embrasse, abandonnant un peu sa sauvagerie. Je sursaute quand je le sens me toucher, ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est juste bizarre. Il fait glisser un second doigts, je ferme les yeux, partagé entre cette étrange sensation de tiraillement et le plaisir que j'y prends. Ma respiration redevient aussi saccadée que la sienne et on s'embrasse comme des fous. J'ai l'impression que mon corps prend feu et des gouttes de sueur glissent sur mon corps.

Il retire la main qu'il avait mis derrière ma nuque et la fait descendre très doucement le long de mon torse, je suis tellement absorbé par cette main que c'est à peine si je fais attention au troisième doigt. Il reprend ses va et vient, effleurant mon gland de son pouce à chaque passage et m'emmenant au bord de l'extase. Puis il s'arrête et retire ses doigts pour se positionner à l'entrée de mon intimité, j'essaie de croiser son regard, à la fois excité et paniqué par ce qui va se passer. Il me lance un regard à la fois doux et délicieusement lubrique. Il commence à me prendre et je retiens un cri de douleur, j'attrape sa main et entrecroise nos doigts. Il fait un bruit bizarre, entre le soupir et le cri de surprise. Il va très doucement pour que je m'habitue à sa présence mais ça reste douloureux. Il marque une pause, tremblant et essouflé et je desserre mon emprise sur sa main. Puis il ouvre les yeux, reprenant ses esprits et il replace sa main sur mon érection, il me caresse mais juste par effleurement cette fois.

La douleur que je ressentais disparaît presque immédiatement et je bouge un peu mes hanches pour le lui faire comprendre. Il se retire presque entièrement de moi et revient très doucement dans un exquis frottement. Il accelère progressivement ses coups de reins, attisant les miens par la même occasion. Je me redresse sur les coudes et me cambre un peu plus si c'est possible. Il accorde parfaitement ses coups de reins de plus en plus violents et désespérés aux vas et vient de sa main. A chaque mouvement de hanche, il caresse quelque chose en moi et je ne peux pas retenir mes cris. Je rejette la tête en arrière sous les vagues de plaisirs à la limite du supportable qui m'assaille. Tout les muscles de mon corps se tendent et je jouis, me contractant autours de lui. Il pousse un gémissement et me rejoins. Il se laisse retomber sur moi dans un soupir.

Je passe mes bras autours de lui en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête et me lance un regard inquiet.

- Tu vas bien?

- Moui.

Je l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse. Puis il roule sur le coté et ramène les couvertures sur nous. Il se remet à me dévisager de son regard anxieux, il ne va pas se mettre à angoisser maintenant si? Je me serre contre lui, histoire de mettre fin à toutes les pensées bizarres qu'il pourrait avoir. ça à l'air de marcher car il s'endort peu après.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain je ne suis plus dans ses bras, Mr est réveillé et habillé. Décidement le Snape et le romantisme ça fait deux. J'aurais bien fait un câlin moi...

Il est assis en tailleur sur le lit et il feuillette encore son bouquin. J'ai envie de l'emmerder, je ne cherche pas longtemps pour trouver un moyen de le sortir de sa lecture. Je me mets derrière lui sur le lit en faisant bien bouger le matelas si possible, je pose mes mains sur sa taille et je le chatouille, il daigne lever les yeux de son bouquin pour me regarder.

- Tu fais quoi au juste? Tu teste la marchandise?

Je déteste quand il commence à faire ce genre d'humour.

- Tu n'as rien d'une marchandise.

- Je plaisantais Remus.

- Pas moi.

Il ne répond pas et replonge dans son bouquin. Mais je trouve vite un autre moyen de le faire bouger. D'un coup de baguette je fais apparaître deux élastiques verts et je l'attrape par les cheveux.

- Aïe mais qu'est ce que tu fous?

- Je te fais des couettes!

- Plait-il?

Il se débat mais il se fait mal tout seul alors il arrête rapidement. Je n'arrive pas à prendre tout ses cheveux alors je laisse tomber ceux d'en dessous.

- Tu es obligé d'extérioriser tes délires capillaires dans mes cheveux?

- Mais oui, je ne saurais trouver un meilleur modèle.

- Achètes toi une poupée et laisse mes cheveux.

- Te plains pas c'est des élastiques verts, j'aurais vraiment été méchant j'en aurais mis des roses!

- J'espère que tu n'attends pas de remerciements.

- En fait si mais c'est pas grave je t'en veux pas.

- Trop aimable...

A suivre...

nda: ce chapitre n'a presque pas été réécrit, comparé aux autres. Quand au lemon, c'était mon premier à l'époque et j'ai même pas eu le courage de le relire, Vous avez donc la version originale (oui je sais c'est ignoble).

Pour me frapper vous savez où vous adresser^^


End file.
